Expecting The Unexpected
by Danni1989
Summary: Damon Salvatore is a senior in highschool. Elena Gilbert is a junior. They had been dating for over a year when she finds out she's pregnant with his baby. Rated M. AU/AH. Delena, Klaroline.
1. Expecting the Unexpected

So here we have another new story by yours truly. The idea just wouldn't leave my head and it's been written for almost a month now. I hope you all enjoy it, the next three chapters are completely written and just waiting on your reviews. ;)

* * *

"So are we hanging out this weekend?" Elena asked her boyfriend of a year, Damon Salvatore as they walked through the school hand in hand.

"I don't know are we?" He asked just as stiffly as she had. In the past week or so things had changed in their relationship and neither knew what went wrong. Out of the blue Elena had started pulling away from Damon and then Damon had responded the same way. The issue was that Elena had no idea she was pulling away from him. They had yet to actually talk about the problem and he wasn't too eager to do so.

"Tomorrow is Friday night, I thought we could go out for dinner and maybe see a movie or something. It could be fun. Besides, I really need to talk to you about something." She told him hopefully. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, hoping that he would simply agree to going out with her rather than demand an explanation. The explanation he would get would happen in private They needed to talk about the problems that had arose in their relationship and there was also one other teensy-weensy itty-bitty little issue to discuss as well. Elena refused to give that any thought until lunch time so she knew for sure.

"Fine, what time?" He asked as they got to her class.

"Do you want to pick me up at 6?" Elena asked smiling softly at him. They were the schools it couple and they had to maintain their images. If it looked like they were fighting about something it would be all over the school in a matter of minutes. Damon Salvatore was the bad ass popular senior while Elena Gilbert was the cheerleading junior. They had been a couple for over a year now and no one ever thought it would last.

"That's fine. I have to get to class." He said lowering his head to peck her lips quickly.

"I won't see you at lunch, I have to run an errand." She called after him.

"Alright, I'll see you after school." He called after her as he walked away. Elena took a deep breath and walked into the classroom taking a seat beside Caroline at the table they shared in biology.

"Have you figured out what's bugging Damon?" Caroline asked quietly. They didn't want to disturb anyone else in the class and they really didn't want anyone to overhear their conversation.

"No idea. We're going out for dinner tomorrow night. If he's going to break up with me I hope he'll do it then." Elena told her.

"Have you found out for sure about you know what?" Caroline asked in code, just in case someone was listening in. There were already suspicions around the school that Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore were about to break up. All the girls in the school were excited for that possibility. Every girl in the school wanted a chance to date Damon Salvatore and every guy wanted Elena Gilbert.

"No, today at lunch. As my best friend it is your job to come with me." Elena ordered her.

"I wouldn't miss it." Caroline stated firmly.

"Just remember that if it's true, it's going to be a bit of a tragedy. Not the miracle that you're obviously thinking." Elena warned her friend.

"Understood. Bad timing and all." Caroline nodded her head trying to assure her friend that she would act appropriately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon took his accustomed seat in the back of his calculus class and immediately slumped forward. He didn't understand at all why Elena had all of a sudden started pulling away. It wasn't anything obvious but it was just a feeling he had. Before she always had a smile for him and she could rarely stop talking long enough to let him get a word in edgewise but now there were more awkward silences. There had never been an awkward silence between them before. It's one of the many parts of their relationship that he loved.

"Mr. Salvatore are you paying attention?" Mr. Matthews demanded from the front of the room.

"Carry on Mr. Matthews." Damon called up with a wave of his hand. The teacher rolled his eyes but he was used to Damon's uncaring actions when he was in his class. Damon was nearly certain that when he took Elena out for dinner tomorrow night she was going to break up with him. He had half a mind to turn her down for dinner and delay the inevitable. But if it was going to happen it was going to happen and there was nothing he could do about it. He just wished he knew what went wrong. Did the sex stop being good? He couldn't see that one because it was always explosive between them. Was it something else he did? He had no idea what could have gone wrong. He supposed he could ask Caroline or Bonnie, but he didn't want it getting back to Elena. He wanted to act as normally as possible before their dinner. For all he knew her issues might have nothing to do with him. The problem was that he didn't know and right now he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

When the bell rang he walked to his next class alone until Stefan caught up with him.

"So I hear rumours that you and Elena are on the road to a breakup." Stefan said gleefully.

"Where did you hear that?" Damon demanded his voice cold.

"Brittany Collins was telling everyone that the two of you were less than loving when you dropped her off at her classroom." Stefan said.

"Maybe you shouldn't listen to Brittany Collins. We haven't broken up yet and I don't plan on breaking up with her. We're going out for dinner tomorrow night." Damon told his brother.

"Why are you even trying anymore Damon. You know that it's over." Stefan told him with an annoyed lilt to his voice.

"She's my girlfriend and I like her a lot. Therefore I am not giving up without a fight." Damon told his brother, relieved when he came to the door to his biology class.

"You'll see Damon. Your graduate this year so you actually think that Elena will stay with you even when you don't go to this school anymore?" Stefan asked.

"We'll see won't we. Do you actually think she would date you?" Damon asked before walking into his classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning seemed to speed by much to the chagrin of Elena. She really didn't want lunch to come because she really didn't want to find out the answer to her question.

"I'm scared Care." Elena told her friend as they drove to the clinic on the other side of town. She already had her alibi just in case her father somehow ended up there, all she needed now was the yes or the no answer to her question.

"Elena what can I do for you dear?" Martha, one of the nurses who delivered Elena years earlier asked.

"Hi Martha, I'm so happy it's you here today. You're not working at the hospital today?" She asked.

"Nope, one of the nurses who work here got sick. So I'm filling in for a few days." Martha agreed.

"That's good. So um do you have a few minutes to do something for me? I'm too scared to do it on my own." Elena asked her voice shaky.

"Come with me. We'll go to an examination room." Martha said considering that the room was empty. She took Elena into one of the rooms and she hopped up onto the table.

"What's wrong Elena?" She asked sitting down in her chair and wheeling herself over to where Elena was sitting.

"I think I might be pregnant and I'm too scared to go to the drug store to buy a test just in case someone sees me. At least coming here I have an alibi." Elena told her.

"I'm glad you came to me. We can do a test here, but you need to consider telling your father." Martha told her firmly.

"Let's just take this one step at a time. I need to find out if I am or not." Elena corrected her, unable to say the word again. She could not make the word pregnant move past her lips. It just wasn't working. Martha moved around the examination room for a second while Elena watched nervously.

"We're going to do a urine test. This test is very similar to one you'd find in the grocery store. So just go into the washroom right next door and take the test. Then come back in and wait for the results. We'll do a trans-vaginal test to see how far along you are if you do turn out to be pregnant. When was your missing period scheduled to begin?" She asked

professionally as she handed over the test.

"Its a few days late" Elena told her.

"Have you ever been late before?" Martha asked.

"Not a single day in my life. I should have come to you sooner shouldn't I?" She asked her voice quivering again.

"I'm sure everything is fine. I've detected pregnancies at much later stages than yours dear. Go take the test now, I don't want to get you back to school late." Martha ordered, her voice strong. She was used to dealing with young moms and knew how scared they were when this sort of thing happened to them.

Elena came back in a couple minutes later with a grim look on her face.

"Now let's just wait it out." Martha said as Elena sat down beside Caroline and took her hand. After the appropriate amount of time passed they looked at the test and Elena burst out in tears when she saw the two lines.

"You're pregnant." Martha said sadly. Elena cried harder as she saw everything she'd ever worked for go down the drain.

"You know there are other options dear. You don't have to have the baby if you really don't want to." Martha told her hoping desperately that she wouldn't take those options.

"I can't do that." Elena denied shaking her head profusely.

"That's good. You should tell your father and your mother. They would want to know." Martha suggested.

"I have to tell Damon. It's his baby." Elena cried.

"We'll just do the other test to see how far along you are and go from there. Have you had any morning sickness?" Martha asked.

"No. The only reason I even thought about it was because of my missing period." Elena said. Martha nodded and instructed Elena to lie down on the table.

After the test was all done, Martha wrote out a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and handed it over.

"You should get back to school. Don't forget to take those vitamins and talk to your parents." Martha said. Elena had found out that she was about six weeks pregnant and she desperately tried to pull herself together. When she left the room she found her dad standing in the waiting room looking for Martha.

"Hi dad." She greeted him shoving the prescription in her bag and smiling at him.

"Hi sweetheart, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just had a girlie appointment. Seemed like as good a time as any to get it done with." Elena said trying to smile confidently.

"Oh, you should probably get back to school." Grayson told her uncomfortable talking about potential female problems witi his daughter.

"Yeah. I'll see you at home tonight." Elena said rushing out of the clinic.

"That was close." Caroline said as they walked away. Caroline had stayed mostly silent through the whole ordeal.

"I can't believe that it's true though. How am I supposed to tell Damon that I'm pregnant?" Elena asked frantically. Her voice getting shriller and shriller. She was scared to say the least.

" I don't know buddy." Caroline sympathized.

"I mean it already feels like he wants to break up with me. I don't want him to feel like I'm trapping him in because he is breaking up with me." Elena cried.

"I'm sure it will all be okay Elena. Even if you two do break up I'm sure he would still be a good father for the baby." Caroline comforted.

"I'm suddenly not feeling all that well. Can you just take me home and tell my teachers that I got sick on our lunch break. Tell Damon I'll see him tomorrow." Elena begged of her friend.

"Sure. Are you going to come to school tomorrow?" Caroline asked.

"I can't come to school again until I tell Damon what's going on. I can't talk or look at him until then. I'm pregnant with his baby, he's going to be blindsided." Elena cried.

"Didn't you guys use protection?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, but the time that would have resulted in this, the condom broke and neither of us ever thought anything of it." Elena admitted.

"Well it shouldn't be a complete surprise them." Caroline offered.

"Oh no believe it's still a complete surprise." Elena stated as Caroline pulled up in front of her house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Caroline, where is Elena?" Damon asked when he didn't see his girlfriend walk in with the blonde the next day

"She stayed home today. But she told me to tell you that she still wants to go out tonight." Caroline told him.

"Will her dad let her out if she missed school today?" Damon asked.

"Yes she already talked to him. He said as long as she gets all her homework in she can go out with you." Caroline told him.

"Okay Caroline I want you to be honest with me. Is she avoiding me?" He asked.

"Look you need to talk to her. You are part of the reason she didn't want to come to school today." Caroline admitted while taking a deep breath.

"Do you know why she wants to go out for dinner with me?" He asked knowing Caroline knew mostly everything that went on in Elena's life.

"You have to talk to Elena. There is something the two of you have to discuss and I can't talk about it. Just talk to her." Caroline insisted.

"So it's true then. She does want to break up with me." Damon said.

"Just talk to her." Caroline told him before the bell rang. Damon sighed and got up walking to his class ignoring all the questions about where Elena was and why she wasn't at school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you get your homework you missed today?" Grayson asked when he walked in the front door after work.

"Caroline is bringing it to me either tonight after I get home or tomorrow." Elena told him.

"That's good. So where is Damon taking you tonight?" Grayson asked. He had to admit he kind of liked his daughters longtime boyfriend for that very reason. He was her longtime boyfriend. He clearly had no issues being in it for the long haul.

"I'm not sure. I haven't actually talked to him." Elena shrugged.

"Oh you two used to be inseparable. Is everything alright between the two of you?"Grayson asked.

"Things have been a little tense lately. That's what tonight is about, I need to find out why he's been pulling away." Elena admitted.

"I hope you figure it out. Your mother and I really like him." Grayson said standing up when he heard the front door open and Jeremy walked in.

"I should go get ready." Elena said as she walked up to her room to change.

When Damon came to pick her up a little while later she was ready to go in a nice shirt but a pair of jeans keeping it casual.

"You look nice." He said as he held the door open for her to walk out.

"Thank you." She spoke awkwardly as they walked to his car together. She got into the passenger seat and he walked all the way about to the other side and got in.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked not having made reservations of any sort.

"The Grille sounds fine to me." Elena shrugged and Damon nodded his head. They had never had such an awkward conversation before. Any other time they were always chattering away, there were no awkward one word sentences or brief delays where you decide what to say. When they got to the Grille they walked inside and took a seat at one of the empty tables.

"What can I get you two?" Matt asked when he came by.

"Water is fine for me." Elena told him.

"Me too." Damon shot in. Matt nodded and left the unhappy couple to go get their drinks. After Matt brought back their drinks and took their food order Damon took a deep breath.

"Alright I can't take it any longer, if you're here to break up with me just do it already." Damon stated frustrated.

"You think I'm here to break up with you? What gave you that idea?! I don't want to break up with you." Elena exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"You've been pulling away for a few days now. I just figured that's where this was going." Damon shrugged.

"I don't want to break up with you. I didn't even realize I was pulling away. I love you Damon." Elena told him reaching across the table to hold his hand.

"Then why have you been pulling away?" He asked.

"You first." Elena stated knowing what she had to say would put an end to this conversation.

"I was pulling away because you were. I didn't want to be the one hurt." Damon admitted shaking his head.

"Look just remember that what I'm about to tell you wasn't in any way planned. But the reason I pulled away from you last week is because I was late." She told him.

"You're late?" He asked.

"Yes, then yesterday I found out that I'm six weeks pregnant." Elena told him refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Oh my God. Pregnant?" He asked his eyes wide and fearful.

"I'm pregnant." Elena whimpered.


	2. I'll stand by you

The response for this story was absolutely incredible. It literally took my breath away. So thank you so much. Here is the second chapter which would have been up sooner but I have literally spent the entire day fixing my computer. So please lets keep it up and let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you so much again for making the resonse to this story utterly unbelievable. Happy reading...

* * *

"Damon? Are you going to say anything?" Elena asked worried after he sat completely silent and still for a couple minutes after her revelation.

"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked I guess." Damon said taking a deep breath and trying to figure out what to say to his girlfriend whom he just found out is pregnant.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried. She'd had more time than he did to get somewhat used to the idea. He had every right to be a little bit surprised and uneasy.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Apparently everything is normal with the baby, so that's good." She told him, relieved that he was talking about it.

"I'm just going to ask you this once, but I just need to know for sure. The baby is mine right?" He asked. He hated the idea that Elena would have slept with someone else while they were together.

"You're the only one I've ever been with Damon, you know that." She told him reaching across the table to take his hand.

"I know that and I knew that it was mine when you told me. It's just I had to make double sure." He said trying desperately to explain what was going on inside his head. There were so many thoughts swirling through his head at that moment, so many feelings and he wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling.

"Have you told your mom and dad yet?" He asked.

"Not yet. I wanted to tell you first. Caroline knows, she went to get the test done with me. But I thought that you should know before anyone else." Elena told him.

"You could have told your mom and dad." Damon told her shaking his head. Her dad was a doctor, it would be a good thing to tell him.

"I can't tell my dad I'm pregnant. I'm too scared. I need to wait until my mom gets back from her getaway with her friends. Then I can tell them, but I'm going to need you by my side, if I mean you want to stay with me through this. You don't have to. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to break up with me now." Elena said dropping her gaze unable to look him in the eyes.

"I will be there for you through this. We can still be together. I'm graduating this year, when that happens I'll get a job and support you and the baby. We can be a family." He told her holding her hand tighter than before.

"You'll come talk to my parents with me?" She asked hopefully. She couldn't imagine anything more terrifying than sitting down and telling her parents she was pregnant.

"I will, and I'll tell them that I intend to be with you and take care of you long after the birth of the baby." He said stroking her hand tenderly.

"I don't deserve you." Elena cried.

"No, I don't deserve you Elena Gilbert." He told her moving around the table so he could pull her into his arms.

After they had dinner, neither felt much like going to a movie like their original plan stated.

"Do you just want to go home?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." She agreed. The worry from telling him she was pregnant had stressed her out. She just wanted to go home, get into bed and leave everything behind for a good nights rest. Then when she woke up in the morning, everything would be alright. Damon would pick her up for school and they would go back to the way things were before things went awry.

"Alright. You still want me to pick you up tomorrow morning?" He asked as they held hands the entire way back to her house.

"Yes. I want us to go back to the way we were before this happened." She told him.

"What are we going to do about your pregnancy? Whatever you decide I'll be fine with. If you want to tell everyone, then cool. If you don't want to tell anyone, that will be fine too." He said. He tried to make it clear to her that he would do

whatever it was that she wanted, when it came to this baby.

"I don't want to tell anyone yet, but eventually we'll have to. At some point I'm going to start showing and when that happens we won't be able to hide it anymore." Elena told him.

"So we'll wait until then." Damon decided.

"We'll wait as long as we can. I really don't look forward to having to tell our peers that we're expecting a baby." Elena shivered at the thought.

"Yeah me neither. Everyone at school loves us, they'll think we're insane for keeping a baby." Damon shook his head.

"Can I ask you a question?" Elena asked

"Absolutely." He told her as they sat in his car outside her house.

"You're not with me only because of the baby right? I couldn't stand it if you don't feel the same way I do." She asked vulnerably.

"I'm with you because I'm in love with you Elena Gilbert. That's all there is to it. The baby will just be an added bonus." Damon assured her. She smiled at him and leaned across the car to press a kiss to his lips.

"That's good. I'm in love with you too. But I should get inside. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Elena told him giving him one more kiss before getting out of the car happier than she could remember being in quite some time. Right now it felt like everything was going to work out for her. She had her boyfriend and he was happy to be by her side while they were going through this newest adventure.

"How was your night with Damon?" Grayson Gilbert asked his daughter when he heard her walk in.

"It was perfect. He's such a good boyfriend." Elena admitted smiling radiantly at him.

"That's good. I thought things weren't going well for the two of you?" Grayson asked confused.

"Things are perfect. We talked and it turns out the distance was a complete misunderstanding. But I should head to bed. I'm really tired." Elena said in an even, steady voice. She didn't want to even begin explaining just what that misunderstanding entailed.

"Alright. Have a good sleep sweetheart." Grayson called after his daughter, his tone of voice showing just how implicitly he trusted his daughter, there wasn't even an ounce of suspicion or doubt in his voice.

"Goodnight." She called down as she rushed up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once she was wearing her favourite pyjamas she crawled into bed and turned off the light, finally ready for the good nights rest she had been desperately waiting for since she first figured out she could be pregnant.

The next morning when Elena's alarm woke up, she grumbled and slid out of bed reluctantly. Needing a shower in order to feel somewhat normal she rushed into the bathroom she shared with Jeremy and locked the door before he could get to it first. For a teenage boy he took longer than normal showers. It took him longer to get ready than it did for her. She stripped out of her pyjamas and looked at her stomach in the mirror happy that it was still as flat as it had been yesterday. She was not looking forward to an obviously round belly.

"Elena be quick. I have to get to school early." Jeremy yelled through the bathroom door.

"Patience is a virtue." She called back as she started up the shower and stepped inside. When she got out a few minutes later she walked into her room to finish getting ready so Jeremy could use the bathroom. She could hear him grumble about how slow she was while he got ready for his shower. Elena laughed to herself and applied her makeup quickly and brushing out her hair. Once she was ready she walked downstairs where her dad was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"I know I don't approve of the habit in someone so young but there is coffee on the counter." Grayson told her pointing to the coffee pot.

"Nah, I really shouldn't drink it." Elena declined, she grabbed an apple instead and sat down to eat it.

"Since when?" Grayson asked looking at his daughter.

"It's not healthy for me so why should I put it in my body. I should care about what I'm putting into my body at my age. It'll keep me healthier for much longer." Elena said as sneakily opened up the bottle of pre-natal vitamins that she stashed in her purse and swallowed one with a glass of water.

"That's true. You haven't really drank coffee at all this weekend." Grayson said.

"It's not healthy." Elena shrugged when she heard the familiar car park outside.

"I've got to go. Damon is here." She said draining her glass of water and tossing her apple core into the garbage bin.

"Have a good day at school sweetheart." Grayson called as she rushed from the house.

When they got to school they walked onto the quad hand in hand. There were whispers around them, but then again there always were. That's what happened when you were Elena Gilbert- cheerleader, and Damon Salvatore- bad-ass extraordinaire.

"What are we doing tonight?" Damon asked as they made it to am empty table in the middle.

"I'm not sure. Whatever you want." She shrugged.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and she knew what he was referring to.

"Normal. It doesn't seem to be affecting me yet." Elena told him.

"That's good. You can talk to me about it you know. I want to be a part of this whole thing." He told her reaching across to take her hand.

"I will. I will tell you every single thing if you want, but I'm guessing there are a couple things that you aren't going to want to hear about." Elena said grinning.

"I'm guessing there will be too." He laughed as he spotted Caroline and Bonnie approaching. "Here comes your friends."

"Elena, how are you feeling?" Caroline asked her eyes wide.

"I'm fine Care. Everything is just fine. I assume you told Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"I had to, I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. It was practically killing me to keep your condition to myself." Caroline told her.

"You just can't tell anyone else. At all Caroline. That is paramount." Elena stated firmly.

"Yes yes. Fine. I won't tell anyone else. Promise." Caroline promised.

"I won't tell anyone either. Honestly I don't even know what to think about it. It's crazy." Bonnie said shaking her head.

"I need support, so if you're not going to support me through this then just forget you know." Elena told her friend.

"I'll support you. I think the timing is a little off but it's still a happy occasion." Bonnie assured her friend.

"Thank you." Elena said, her voice even.

"I've heard rumours that pregnancy is great for your sex life. You'll have to tell me about it." Caroline stated excitedly.

"Can you keep it down, please? I don't want the whole school knowing about it." Elena hissed just as Klaus walked over to the table.

"Don't want the whole school knowing about what?" Klaus asked sitting down beside Damon.

"None of your business." Caroline bit out, glaring at him.

"Why are you so mean to me love?" Klaus asked smirking. It was so secret that Damon's best friend liked Caroline, but the issue was that she couldn't stand him.

"Because you're you." She stated rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Ouch. I think I'm quite fabulous actually. Damon, you agree?" Klaus asked.

"If you say so." Damon muttered not really caring in the slightest.

"But you agree don't you Elena?" Klaus asked his best friends girlfriend.

"Of course you are Klaus." Elena said grinning.

"I'm going to pretend that wasn't sarcasm." Klaus said dryly.

"So anyways what don't we want the whole school knowing?" Klaus asked curiously.

"You can tell him, he's your best friend." Elena nudged Damon.

"Are you sure? I can wait." Damon whispered.

"May as well tell him now. He's your best friend." Elena gently pushed him. Damon nodded and turned to face Klaus who was looking annoyed at being kept out of the conversation. He was the only one at the table that had no idea about what was going on.

"Look man, I need you to keep this a secret. No one else can know at all. This cannot leave this table." Damon started.

"I always have your back, mate." Klaus told him seriously.

"I know that, so here goes nothing. We just found out the other day that Elena is pregnant." He explained. Klaus's eyes bugged out and he shook his head.

"Pregnant?" He clarified, hoping he didn't hear what he thought he'd heard.

"Yes. You can't tell anyone. Not even your brothers and Rebekah." Damn ordered him.

"I won't. So am I supposed to congratulate you guys or something?" Klaus asked uncertain as to the protocol when your teenage best friend got his teenage girlfriend pregnant.

"Of course you congratulate them. What else would you do?" Caroline ranted.

"Well, love I wasn't entirely sure it was a completely happy occurrence. If they are happy about it then I'm happy. Uncle Klaus, how interesting would that be?" He asked smiling a wide boyish smile.

"You have got to be kidding me? Uncle Klaus, no way in hell. If I have my way you won't be a part of this kids life whatsoever." Caroline muttered trying to put an end to that idea before it grew into something more.

"I don't think that it's your kid love." Klaus stated.

"Stop! It is way too early to be fighting over the baby. We're not mentioning it again, at all." Damon ordered everyone.

"Fine." Klaus stated but Caroline resisted.

"Caroline..." Damon prompted.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone or talk about it at all." Caroline said with a low voice.

"You can't Care. If it somehow gets back to my mom and dad then I'm doomed. I don't know how to tell them." Elena

pleaded.

"I won't Lena. It won't get out because I'm not going to say a word. If it gets out it will be because of blabbermouth over there." Caroline promised.

"My lips are sealed." Klaus stated making a show of zipping up his lips.

"Alright, but we should probably start heading to class, the bell is going to ring right away." Elena said standing up and waiting for Bonnie who was in her first period class.

"Are you really okay with this happening Elena?" Bonnie asked softly.

"It's not ideal obviously. But Damon is here and he's not going anywhere. We're going to deal with it together." Elena replied smiling softly to herself.

"So Damon's okay with it?" Bonnie clarified.

"He's in the same boat as me. It's not ideal but it's not the end of the world either."Elena explained.

"That's good. So how are you going to tell your mom and dad?" Bonnie asked.

"I have no idea." Elena said shaking her head.

"You'll have to figure it out eventually." Bonnie pointed out and Elena sighed. She knew Bonnie was right.

All morning all Elena could hear were people talking about how disappointed they were that Damon and Elena seemed happy together again.

"It's not right. They were never supposed to get back together, at least not until after the Sadie Hawkins dance." One girl wailed

"A Sadie Hawkins dance is completely archaic. Why would you even want to ask a guy to a dance, it's supposed to be the other way around. I think these damn things should go back to middle school." Another girl ranted shaking her head.

"You may want to ask Damon to the dance on Friday before someone else gobbles him up." Bonnie noted as they walked to lunch later on in the morning.

"No one is gobbling up my guy. He's mine." Elena stated territorially.

"Then you should ask him." Bonnie laughed.

"Are you asking someone?" Elena asked and she watched Bonnie go pale in response.

"Um..." Bonnie started unsure of how to say anything.

"Bonnie?" Elena started concerned for her friend.

"I was actually meaning to talk to you about that..." She trailed off nervously.

"Who are you asking?" Elena asked trying to urge her friend on.

"I wanted to ask Jeremy." Bonnie said quickly. Her hands were covering her face as Elena stopped in her tracks entirely.

"You want to take my little brother to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Elena clarified as if the subject was completely foreign to her.

"Yes, is that bad? I won't ask him if it's weird for you at all." Bonnie told her

"No it's fine. You should ask him. I'm sure the two of you would have a great time." Elena said brushing it off completely.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked fearfully. She didn't want her friend to get mad at her or hate her for something. Especially something like dating her brother.

"Yeah it's fine. It's more than fine. But we better get to the quad. Wouldn't want someone to steal our table, or my man for the Sadie Hawkins dance." Elena said as they left the building and walked outside.

"Well it seems like you might already be too late on the Damon issue. I'm sure they're all asking him. Although I'm certain that he's saying no to all of them." Bonnie pointed out seeing the lineup of girls congregated near their table.

"I better go ask my sexy boyfriend slash baby daddy if he wants to go to the dance with me." Elena said as the two girls walked over to where Damon was waiting.

"I really think you should go to the dance with me. We would have loads of fun together." Sophia asked hopefully.

"I really don't think I should. You see Sophia, I have a girlfriend." Damon spoke waiting for Elena to show up.

"That doesn't mean that the two of you have to go together." Sophia pouted.

"I think it does." Damon shrugged.

"Has she even asked you yet?" She demanded crossing her arms.

"Nope but I'm sure she will right away here. She's had some things on her mind lately. I don't blame her for not worrying about the dance." Damon said certainly.

"You're open season then. Any girl can ask you." Sophia pointed out.

"Maybe so, but that just means I'll say no to every girl that asks me." Damon shrugged as Elena and Bonnie appeared.

"Hey baby." Elena greeted him, stepping up onto her tiptoes to kiss him briefly.

"Hi, how was class?" He asked.

"Meh. I actually have a very important question to ask you." She told him smiling.

"Well lay it on me then. I can answer anything." He told her.

"Mr. Salvatore,do you have a date to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" She asked him.

"I've had lots of offers." Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure I can offer you stuff that they can't." Elena smirked.

"You're certainly right there. You can give me things that they can't. So what's in it for me if I let you take me to the dance?" He asked smiling broadly now. He loved the games they played. They always had so much fun together.

"Well lots of things. Some of them too R-rated for me to speak about here." She told him lowering her voice seductively.

"Aren't R-rated activities what got us into this mess in the first place?" Damon asked his voice low enough that no one around them could hear

"Yes, but at least now that we're in this mess nothing more can happen. Imagine this... no condom." She whispered.

"Alright, I'm in. Sorry ladies I have been claimed." He said sitting down at the table. Elena sat down beside him and laughed as the disgruntled girls walked away dateless.

"You're seriously going with her because you can have sex with her?" Sophia asked.

"It's a good start. I"m going with her because she's my girlfriend." Damon muttered.

"Fine then. I'll go find a hotter date." Sophia stated petulantly as she walked away with her nose in the air.

"Good luck with that." Elena called after her. Elena and Sophia had feuded over everything from crayons in elementary school to guys in high-school. It was clear that Damon was their newest fight.

"God damn it. I hate British guys." Caroline ranted as she came up to the table followed by a smirking Klaus.

"That's awfully rude there love. Don't take it out on my entire country just because I am the way that I am." He said grinning.

"What's up with you two?" Elena asked laughing.

"I was asking a guy in my biology class to the dance on Friday when HE walks up and tells him all sorts of bad crap about me. He says I smell and I tend to laugh funny. So now the guy in my class wants nothing to do with me." Caroline ranted while Klaus just smirked in response.

"Here's an idea, why don't the two of you go together?" Elena asked seemingly coming up with it from the top of her head.

"Him and I?" Caroline asked disdainfully.

"Yeah, it would be awesome. You two would be a great couple." Elena insisted.

"I think you're on something. Me and Klaus wouldn't ever happen. Because... well I'm me and he's whatever hes supposed to be." Caroline ranted.

"Obviously I'm the more mature on in this situation, I would love to go with Caroline." Klaus pointed out.

"Oh you're mature!? That's hilarious." Caroline ranted glaring at him.

"You know that eventually the two of you will have to stop fighting right?" Elena asked them.

"I am never going to like him. He's rude, crude and thoroughly unattractive." Caroline muttered wrinkling up her nose.

"I'd take that as attraction Caroline." Bonnie interjected, and Caroline looked betrayed.

"Come on guys. I am not attracted to the bumbling British butt-head Klaus Mikealson." Caroline ranted.

"Bumbling British Butt-head? I'm wounded." Klaus grimaced.

"I could have called you something much worse." Caroline said glaring at him.

"I predict it now, by the end of this year you two will be dating." Elena said laughing at the two.

"The only way I'd ever date him is if there were no other guys on the planet and the universe depended on us to repopulate the planet. But even then, I don't think I would." Caroline insisted.

"Ouch. Well good luck finding yourself a date love. It won't be easy. You'll be begging me for a date in no time." Klaus told her confidently.

"No I won't. Caroline Forbes will never beg Klaus Mikealson for anything." Caroline said intently. "Damon you really need to pick better friends."

"The friends I pick are just fine Caroline. You just need to stop picking fights with them." Damon pointed out.

"OH you think this is my fault? It's not my fault that your friend is incapable of human interaction. He's a social lunatic." Caroline ranted.

"What exactly is a social lunatic?" Damon asked.

" It's him. I don't have a definition because how do you define Klaus?" She asked frowning at him.

"Believe me love, you'll be asking me for a date in no time. Because no one else in the school is going to want to go with you after I'm done." He chuckled.

"I will never go with you Klaus. You couldn't pay me to ask you out." She said glowering as she got up and walked away from the table.

"She'll ask me. Just you wait and see." Klaus stated confidently as he started eating his lunch.

"Go figure my best friend absolutely detests yours."Elena whispered.

"Of course that's how it is. They couldn't just get along could they? That would be too easy." Damon muttered.

"Do you want to come over after school?" Elena asked him just before the bell rang.

"Sure. I don't have anything else going on." Damon shrugged.

"Great. Do you want to start walking to class?" She asked.

"Yeah let's go. I'll walk you to your class." He said as they began walking towards History. They paused outside the classroom and Damon lowered his head to kiss her. She kissed him back passionately but keeping the kiss tame for school purposes.

"I'll see you after school. I'll meet you at your locker." He told her as she kissed him once more and walked into her classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the end of the day rolled around Elena met Damon at her locker.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah. I really need to wear a sign saying "taken" or "already have a date to the dance." Elena noted.

"Yeah me too. I got asked so many times this afternoon."Damon said shaking his head.

"Everyone knows we're together, why would they even attempt to ask us?" Elena wondered as they walked out to the Camaro.

"I have no idea. Wishful thinking. I know if I wasn't dating you and you were still with Donovan that I would try to ask you regardless of you being taken. You're quite a catch Elena Gilbert." He said as they drove towards her house. When they parked outside Elena was surprised to see her dads car.

"My dad's home already. He's never home before five." Elena said.

"Will I be allowed in?" He asked.

"Yeah, he likes you." Elena said getting out of the car and grabbing her bag.

"It's good to know that your dad likes me." Damon said happily.

"Well it kind of makes up for the fact that your mom hates me. I never know how your dad feels about me." Elena noted as they walked inside.

"If my dad hated you, you would know. My dad just for the most part stays out of our business. That's what makes him the better parent. My mom however I have no defence for. She hates you because you're with me. She seems to think that the

only woman in my life ever should be my mother so I can go into business with her." He said shaking his head.

"Good afternoon Damon." Grayson said from the kitchen.

"Hello Dr. Gilbert. How was your day?" Damon asked politely.

"It was fine. Another doctor came in and the hospital was dead so I got to come home early. No appointments until tomorrow." He said grinning.

"That's good." He said feeling more awkward to be in the house if Elena's dad was there.

"Well I know that you two don't spend the entire time you're together down here. No funny business but you guys can go upstairs. No funny business, that is paramount." He said to them.

"We're just going to do some homework." Elena told her dad.

"How are you doing homework together when you're in two separate grades?" Grayson asked curiously.

"I'm having issues with my calculus homework and Damon did it last year." She told him.

"Makes sense. I'll call you when dinner is ready." He said just as Jeremy walked into the house.

Damon and Elena lay side by side on her bed after she was done with her homework.

"Is it wrong that I can't wait until you're showing?" He asked her as he rubbed her belly.

"No, I can't wait to see proof of our baby too. It'll make it more real. I can be happier about it now that I know you're not going to run." She told him.

"I can't wait to see what you would look like with her belly round with my baby." He told her stroking the skin of her belly under her shirt.

"I could give you a hint." She told him.

"How?" He wondered, eager to see what she would look like.

"I could stuff a pillow up my shirt and you could see somewhat what I would look like." She told him shrugging.

"Yeah, do that. It could be cute." He said as she got out of bed and grabbed a cushion from her window seat.

"We really shouldn't be excited about this, but I can't help but be." She told him as she lifted up her shirt enough to slide the pillow underneath. She pulled her shirt back down and placed her hands under her "bump."

"I'm kind of excited too." He told her as he glanced at her belly. Just as she turned to face him with the pillow under her shirt Jeremy walked in.

"What the hell?" He demanded when he walked in to see the pillow under Elena's shirt.

"Jeremy." Elena said dropping the pillow with her eyes wide. She knew exactly what was going through her brothers mind at the moment and she wasn't sure what to tell him.

"Elena..." He started unsure of how to continue. Damon sat up not sure if there was anything he could do to make this easier for her.

"Come on in Jeremy, I guess we need to talk." She said. Jeremy nodded his head and came into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Alright, what do you have to say?" He asked sitting on the window seat.

"What can I say? You know what you saw." She told him as she sat next to Damon on the bed.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked worried. Damon laced his fingers through Elena's in a show of support as Elena nodded her head slowly.

"Yes." She answered her voice hoarse.


	3. Confessions

Here is the next chapter and I know I said I had this one written already. But then I restored my computer back to factory and forgot to back that story up. so here I am rewriting the chapters that I already had done. I hope this doesn't completely suck. Enjoy and please review please and thank you. the response I've gotten for this story is incredible, and lets try to keep it up.

* * *

"Elena, you have to tell someone. You have to tell dad. You two can't keep this to yourselves forever." Jeremy stated, still unable to believe that his sister was pregnant. It was a tough pill to swallow and he wasn't quite sure what to think about it.

"I can't tell dad, at least not until mom gets home from her getaway. I need mom to buffer it, we both know she will be the reasonable one in the situation." Elena insisted.

"You have to tell dad. You just have to Lena. He's a doctor, he can help you." Jeremy implored.

"Why? Why can't I wait? You have no idea how scary the idea is." Elena pleaded pacing back and forth across the floor of her bedroom.

"Just trust me Lena. I'm sure dad will be more understanding than you think." Jeremy promised.

"You can't promise me that Jer. You don't know how he'd react." Elena whispered.

"He's a doctor Lena. He sees so many pregnant teens as it is. He probably won't bat an eye, I'm sure of it. You've been dating the same guy for over a year, I'm sure he knows the two of you have slept together more than once. I don't think it'll really affect him." Jeremy tried.

"But there's a difference Jer, he's my father. I'm his daughter, it won't be like it is for all those other teens he sees." Elena whispered.

"Please Lena, I can't keep this secret. He'll see that something is bothering me and he won't give up until I tell him what it

is. It's better that you tell him." Jeremy explained.

"Your brother might be right Lena. What if someone at school finds out and it gets back to your dad." Damon asked her standing up and walking over to where she was standing with her arms wrapped around herself.

"I know you guys are right, I'm not petrified at telling him." Elena admitted.

"Hey, I'm here. I'll help you through it. What's the worst thing that can happen?" He asked her.

"My dad could kick me out and disown me." Elena told him.

"Well then you come live with me. My dad won't care." Damon told her.

"Besides I can't see it coming to that. But we should get downstairs, dad sent me up here to grab you guys a long time ago." Jeremy told them. Elena sucked in a deep breath before nodding her head.

"Just try to act natural. You're not confessing to a murder here." Damon told her placing his hand on her back.

"That's easy for you to say." Elena whispered as they all left her room and walked downstairs together.

"Just remember that I have your back too Lena." Jeremy told her as they walked into the dining room where Grayson was waiting.

"This is delicious daddy." Elena said as she ate another bite of the amazing dinner her father had made them.

"Thank you sweetheart. So what are your plans this evening?" He asked making conversation with his family.

"I don't have plans tonight. I'm thinking just staying home and playing xbox sounds fun." Jeremy called out.

"I don't have plans either yet tonight. Daddy I really have to talk to you." Elena said steadying her breath. The last thing she needed was to start hyperventilating.

"I noticed something was bothering you. You're awfully quiet tonight. What's on your mind? Is everything okay?" Grayson asked worried about his daughter. In a show of solidarity Damon took Elena's hand and held it under the table.

"Um nothings wrong I don't think." Elena started unsure of how to make the words leave her mouth. She was having a hard enough time thinking the words half the time. She went from dreading it half the time to enjoying it the other half. It was strange but she figured that's how many teen moms would feel. They would be excited and scared all at the same time. At

the moment Elena felt as though her heart was going to beat right out of her chest as she figured out how to say the words.

"What's going on Elena? Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked not sure how to make things better for her.

"Now you have to promise not to freak out daddy. This was not planned and it scares me so much. But I just found out a few days ago that I'm pregnant." She said taking a deep breath when she managed to make the words come out. She glanced at her dad as his face changed colours and his mouth dropped open. She wasn't sure if there was anything she could do when his face turned a near purple colour until it slowly returned to normal.

"You're okay." Damon whispered in her ear as her dad slowly calmed down.

"Pregnant? When did this happen? How could you let this happen?" He demanded.

"It just happened. It wasn't planned. I promise you that I didn't plan this." Elena pleaded with her dad.

"What are you going to do about it? You know I don't typically condone abortion, but I think you should consider it. You're not that far along are you?" He asked trying to calm himself down.

"I'm due in June. I can't abort it, it's my child. I already feel a connection to it." Elena told him shaking her head.

"You're life is over, you know that right? You're entire life from now on is going to involve raising a baby. You're entire world will revolve around a baby. Do you want that?" He demanded. He was pissed that she was being so stubborn.

"I do. I wasn't protected therefore I got pregnant. It's my issue and I'm going to deal with it." She told him..

"I was willing to forgive this if you were willing to do what's right. You're nowhere near ready to deal with having a baby. You've been pregnant, what about a month or so? I always thought you were more mature than this." Grayson sighed shaking his head.

"I am doing what's right and I won't change my mind." Elena shouted.

"Then at least give the baby up. There are so many people who can't have children that want them. You have your entire life to have kids." Grayson insisted trying to keep his temper in check.

"I want this kid." Elena stated stubbornly. "This baby is Damon and I. It's going to be perfect and we're going to be the perfect parents to this baby. I can do this because he's going to be with me."

"That's all fine and well but listen to me right now Elena. I can't look at you without being reminded just how incredibly disappointed I am in you. I don't want to see you again until your mother gets home and we all sit down together to discuss this as a family. I want you out of my house right now." He told her standing up and walking away from the table.

"I'm sorry Elena." Jeremy said shocked that the confession had come to that.

"It's okay. You were right, I had to tell him. I just wish he had reacted better." Elena sighed as she got up.

"I should have helped you out more." Damon said as they walked upstairs to her bedroom together.

"You did all I needed you to do when you sat by my side holding my hand." Elena told him as they walked into her bedroom.

"I thought I told you to leave." Grayson said walking down the hall.

"Don't worry, I am. I'm just grabbing some clothes unless you would rather I wear the same clothes everyday." Elena muttered as she grabbed her overnight bag and filled it with enough clothes to last a few days, at least until her mom got home.

"Eventually Damon is going to leave, he's going to figure out that living the life of a single guy is more fun than being a father. What are you going to do then Elena?" He asked.

"I haven't had to think about it because he's not going to leave." Elena spoke certainly as she zipped up her bag.

"Maybe right now he won't, but eventually he will." Grayson spoke sure of himself.

"No I won't. She is having my baby and I want to be here for it." Damon interjected causing Elena to smile brightly up at him.

"Let's just go." Elena said taking his hand and pulling him from the bedroom. He willingly followed her out of the room and down to his car.

"You can stay with me for as long as you want." He told her as they drove towards his house.

"Are you sure your dad won't mind?" Elena asked, knowing she really had nowhere else to go.

"It'll be fine. I promise. You don't have to worry about anything." He promised as he drove them towards his house. When he parked in his spot he got out and grabbed her bag.

"I can carry that." She told him.

"So can I. Why don't you watch me." He told her. She chuckled and followed him into the house.

"Damon, I wasn't expecting to see you for dinner." Giuseppe called from the dining room.

"We already ate. Is it alright if Elena stays here for a while? A few days maybe. She had a fight with her dad and he kicked her out." Damon asked walking into the dining room.

"What happened?" Giuseppe asked.

"They had a fight and they can't be around each other again until her mom comes home. I told her it would be fine if she

stayed with us. You don't even need to make up a spare room for her, she can stay with me." Damon told him. '

"Would that be appropriate?" Giuseppe asked.

"Absolutely not." Stefan chimed in.

"He wasn't asking you." Damon told him.

"She can stay. I wouldn't let her be homeless for a few days. That would be wrong."Giuseppe decided.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore." Elena said sneaking in behind Damon.

"You're welcome. You should know by now that you're welcome here whenever you want." Giuseppe said smiling at the

teenage girl.

"Thank you regardless. It really means a lot to have a place to go when I'm not getting along with my mom and dad." Elena said.

"Well you should go get settled in." Giuseppe told them. Elena nodded and walked towards the stairs in the grand house leading to Damon's room.

A little while later, the couple were lying in bed just talking.

"So what do you think it is?" He asked rolling onto his side so he could look at Elena. She was lying on her back with her hands resting on her still flat belly. Martha had told her that she could show at anytime from around 8 weeks on. It varied for every woman, some showed later and some showed earlier.

"It's way too early to tell. You can't even tell I'm pregnant yet." Elena said caressing her stomach.

"Do you have a preference?" He asked covering her hand on her belly with his.

"I just want it to be healthy, how about you?" She asked, answering his question.

"I just want it to be healthy too. I mean a little girl would be awesome, but then again so would a little boy. Either way I would be happy. Both have positives and neither of them have negatives." Damon told her.

"How about if it's a girl and she wants to go on a date?" Elena asked.

"The answer is a huge resounding no. There is no way any daughter of mine is dating until she moves out. After she graduates." Damon answered shuddering at the thought.

"How about giving the sex talk to your son?" She asked.

"That wouldn't be fun either." Damon decided.

"So there are negatives to both of them. Still impartial?" She asked laughing.

"Completely. Health is still the only factor in it for me." He told her. She smiled at him somehow falling even more in love with him in that moment. He genuinely didn't care what there baby was going to be, he would love it no matter what.

"I love you. I'm so happy it's you I'm experiencing this with." She told him caressing his face with the palm of her hand.

"I love you too. I wouldn't want to have a child with anyone but you." He told her.

"I think you should kiss me.' She whispered just before his lips touched hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Father I need to speak to you." Stefan stated walking into his fathers office and sitting in the chair across from his.

"What's on your mind son?" Giuseppe asked.

"I was walking up to my room to write in my journal when I happened to walk by Damon's room. I heard them talking so I stayed to listen." Stefan started.

"You really shouldn't be listening in on other peoples conversations Stefan. That's rude." Giuseppe sighed. He would never fully understand Damon and Stefan's relationship. He knew a lot of it had everything to do with the boy's mother clearly preferring Damon.

"Well regardless of this. You'll be happy I'm telling you this. I would wager a bet that I know why Elena got kicked out of her house." Stefan said smugly, not that he was happy that something was hurting Elena.

"Stefan it's not my business why she got kicked out of her house for a few days. It's not yours either." Giuseppe sighed.

"She's pregnant dad. I heard her and Damon talking about it. She was asking him what he would prefer and he said he didn't care. That he would be happy no matter what." Stefan explained.

"That's good. I'll talk to them." Giuseppe decided as he rose from his chair and walked towards the stairs. Stefan stood smugly behind him watching as he went, eager to hear what kind of trouble Elena and Damon were going to be in for this.

Damon was kissing Elena ardently when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in." He sighed pulling away from his pregnant girlfriend. "Dad."

"Damon can the three of us talk for a moment?" Giuseppe asked, his voice soft and worried.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Damon asked. It was very rare that his dad needed to have a conversation that was clearly this important with him.

"This is hard for me to say but your brother told me that he heard you and Elena talking privately." Giuseppe said hoping that Damon would just come out and say what needed to be said.

"What did Stefan say?" Damon asked stiffly.

"Well he said that he overheard you and Elena talking. Talking about Elena being pregnant. Is this true?" He asked.

"Well there is no point in lying about it now. Stefan knows soon everyone in town is going to know. Yes it's true." Damon said exasperated.

"While I know that Stefan should not have interfered and listened in to a conversation that was no meant for him but you should know that your life is going to change. First of all, I refuse to let you abandon this child in any way, shape or form." Giuseppe told him.

"I wouldn't abandon my child. I love this child already. You should tell Stefan to mind his own business, this was none of his concern." Damon stated.

"I am going to help you out however I can with the baby. If you want it I have a plan for you and Elena." Giuseppe said taking a seat at the desk.

"Well we'll hear it out. It's got to be better than what we've thought of." Damon urged.

"Well I was thinking that I don't want either of you to ditch your education. You both should get a college education." Giuseppe told them.

"How will we do that when we have a child to raise. I refuse to leave Elena and our baby for an entire year while she's finishing high school and I'm in Richmond for college." Damon said shaking his head. That wasn't even an option.

"Of course not, and I must say I'm pleased that you thought of that. I was thinking that you would take a gap year and just work for that year. You could work with me or you could get another job, I'm not too partial while Elena is finishing her high-school diploma. If you think you could handle it Elena you could get a job now just to supplement some of your income while you're finishing your senior year next year. While you're still in school you'll either live with your parents or you could live here, there is no point in you getting a house or an apartment when you'll only be here another year. After you graduate you'll move to Richmond with Damon where you both can get a degree. I'll buy you guys an apartment so you have someplace to live." Giuseppe suggested.

"That's too much." Elena whispered, unable to believe that Damon's dad was willing to do all of that for them.

"It's just enough. I need to make sure my grandchild comes into a world that's deserving of him or her." Giuseppe told her with a kind smile on his face.

"So while you're here dad, have you heard from mom lately?" He asked curiously.

"She will be home in a few days with another one of her Italian boy-toys." Giuseppe spoke without a hint of emotion. It was no big secret that the love in the Salvatore marriage was long gone. It was a sham of a marriage where the husband stayed at home with the kids while the wife went off to Italy to collect Italian paintings, but it always ended up being more of her collecting the painters themselves if they were young and handsome enough.

"How do you think she's going to take this news?"Damon asked wearily. It was no secret that his mom thought she should permanently be the only woman in his life.

"She is going to be angry naturally, especially since she told you last time she was here that you had to break up with Elena. She wants you to come to Italy with her to get all the female painters." Giuseppe reminded his son.

"Which is never going to happen. She has to realize that I'm never going to be the son she wants me to be. Just because I look like her doesn't mean that I'm going to act like her too. I have a child on the way." Damon said not overly excited that his mom was coming home.

"Yes, but I better leave. You two should get some rest, you have school in the morning." He said getting up and leaving the room.

"I am so relieved that your dad took that as well as he did. We need someone's support through all of this." Elena whispered as she leaned in and hugged him.

"What do you think of his plan?" Damon asked.

"I think it sounds perfect, what about you?" She asked him.

"I think it sounds good too. You don't have to get an after-school job though. We can make it work another way." He told her.

"No, it's okay I want to. I'll work as long as I can. The manager at the Grille is always offering me a job." Elena told him.

"It's your choice but my dad is right, we should get some sleep." He decided flipping out the light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean you're not punishing them for their inappropriate actions?" Stefan demanded as the two of them sat at the breakfast table the next morning.

"There is nothing to be done. She's pregnant and I'm going to have a grandchild. It's a happy time." Giuseppe shrugged.

"They're even upstairs getting ready together." Stefan scowled.

"I know you've always been attracted to Elena Gilbert, but she's in love with your brother. It's time for you to move on." Giuseppe sighed putting his fork down.

"I don't want to move on." Stefan scowled as they both heard the front door open.

Stefan and Giuseppe left the dining room and walked out to the foyer of the large house only to see the beautiful Elizabeth Salvatore.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Giuseppe asked.

"Pepe, so lovely to see you. Where is my son?" She asked looking around for Damon.

"Upstairs getting ready for school. Your other son is here though." Giuseppe reminded her of Stefan.

"Oh yes, hello Stefan. Call my son right now, he needs to change his mind. There are several artists in Italy that need his special touch." She insisted as she put her bag down on the stairs. Before Stefan could holler for his brother he came down the stairs holding Elena's hand.

"My dear boy." She squealed happily as she threw her arms around her son. "Pepe take my bags upstairs." Giuseppe rolled his eyes and picked up the bags walking around Damon and Elizabeth to take the bags upstairs. Elizabeth hugged Damon tightly and Elena didn't miss the look of cold hatred that she shot her.


	4. Find out who your friends are

Sorry about the wait on this. I hope you enjoy it, the next chapter will be better and it's already half written. Please please please let me know what you think. I am openly begging for reviews... ;)

* * *

"You should have seen the look your mom gave me when she hugged you this morning." Elena noted as she walked onto the quad hand in hand with Damon.

"Don't worry about her. She's harmless." Damon assured her. He knew that his mom disliked Elena but he couldn't care less. Elena is his girlfriend and that made her extremely important to him. She was also carrying his child which upped her importance tenfold. As they walked closer to their table they could hear Caroline screeching at Klaus again.

"I hate you! I absolutely hate you." She screamed. She had the angriest expression on her face while Klaus just sat there smug and relaxed.

"Pray tell what did I do this time love?" He asked as he twiddled his thumbs. It was clear that he knew exactly what he did.

"I don't know how you did it but you told every guy in this school not to go to the dance with me. Do you want me to have to go alone?" She demanded.

"I have no intention of making you go alone. I just intend on making sure there is only one option for you to go with." Klaus shrugged.

"I have absolutely no intention of going with you. It's not going to happen Klaus." Caroline muttered with her arms crossed as Damon and Elena approached.

"So what's going on this morning?" Elena asked carefully.

"Can you please remove him from my sight?" Caroline asked desperately.

"Can't do that." Elena laughed and Caroline pouted more.

"What's wrong Care?" Elena asked.

"It's getting to be clear that the only one that I'll even be able to go to the dance with is him. I don't want to go with him." Caroline cried.

"It's always an option Care. You and Klaus would have a blast together." Elena spoke certainly.

"No we wouldn't. I can't stand him and he's obsessed with me" Caroline stated.

"I wouldn't call it obsessed, love." He corrected her.

"Oh and why would you continuously make it impossible for me to ask anyone else out?" She asked pointedly.

"It's fun. I get bored easily, so screwing over your love life is a new hobby of mine." Klaus shrugged his entire attitude nonchalant at best.

"God you're irritating. I don't know how anyone puts up with you." Caroline muttered as she took a long sip of her coffee refusing to even look him in the eye.

"You two would be perfect for each other." Elena laughed.

"I really hope you're joking. We would be terrible for one another, mostly for the fact that I can't stand him." Caroline muttered.

"I really really think you're lying about some underlying affection for me love." Klaus laughed.

"I have no underlying affection for you Klaus. I detest you." She repeated scowling at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grayson Gilbert paced the floor of his living room trying to figure out how his life got so out of control so quickly. As early as yesterday everything seemed to be going great but then last night at dinner his nearly seventeen year old daughter and her boyfriend had told him she was pregnant. What was he supposed to do with that information? He did what he figured he had to do and asked her to leave until he figured out how to handle the situation. He needed his wife but he really hoped the message he left on her phone wouldn't convey that. He didn't want her to shorten her girls trip with Jenna for a crisis at home. He knew if she could hear the stress in his voice, she would be home soon after. But his worst fears were realized when he heard a car in the driveway.

"Damn." He muttered to himself as he walked to the door to open it up. As predicted there was his wife who was getting out of the car with a worried expression on her face.

"Grayson what's wrong? What happened to Elena?" Miranda asked terrified of something horrible happening to either of his children. Grayson had told her on the phone that it entirely had to do with Elena, which made her confident that this time Jeremy was fine.

"You shouldn't have come home. It could have waited until Wednesday." Grayson told her as she grabbed her bag out of the backseat.

"You sounded really stressed on the phone. Especially when you mentioned Elena and how the three of us needed to talk. What's going on Gray." Miranda insisted as she marched into the house and dropped her bag by the stairs.

"We have to wait until Elena gets out of school. We'll have to call her and tell her to come home." Grayson reminded her.

"I panicked when you said you'd kicked her out of the house. I had to know what happened and I couldn't wait. Is she staying with Damon?" Miranda asked.

"Yes." Grayson answered.

"Is that wise? They have been dating for over a year, and I'm confident that they fool around. But giving them the opportunity to sleep in the same bed seems wrong." Miranda wondered.

"Them sleeping in the same bed is the least of our problems. We'll talk about it when she gets home." Grayson promised.

"I don't know if I can wait that long." Miranda sighed as she waked into the living room and sank into a plush couch.

"We're going to have to. It's not my thing to tell." He told her refusing to make the words pass his lips.

"Alright I'll be patient. But you just have to promise me that no one is going to be hurt. It's not going to be the end of the world." Miranda insisted.

"It's not the end of the world." He promised her.

"Both of our kids are fine?" She asked.

"Yes they're both fine." He told her sitting down beside her.

"Good." Miranda nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well I just talked to my dad. My mom is home." Elena mentioned when she sat down next to Damon when lunch time rolled around.

"So you're going to tell her tonight?" Damon asked as he handed her a slice of pizza and a fruit salad from his tray.

"Yeah. My dad told me to be home for dinner so I can tell her." Elena agreed.

"Should I come too?" He asked.

"I think I should do this by myself this time. My dad knows you're going to be by my side the entire time." Elena told him.

"If they let you are you going to move back home tonight?" Damon asked.

"Not tonight. No matter what they say to me I'll stay at your place for tonight still. I'm not ready to sleep there again so soon after my dad kicked me out." Elena told him.

"Alright. I'll hang out with Klaus tonight while you're with your parents. Just come over once your done, we'll hang out and play video games or something." Damon suggested just as Klaus sat down.

"I'm down with that." He answered.

"Good. Elena's telling her mom the news tonight." Damon told him.

"I hope Mama Gilbert takes it better than the doctor did." Klaus mentioned.

"I do too." Elena sighed nervous now for dinner.

"I am not sitting down if he's here." Caroline ranted when she appeared at the table with her lunch tray.

"Just sit down Care. You two are going to have to start getting along at some point. You're both in our lives and you're both going to stay in our lives." Elena told her shaking her head.

"Yeah we're both going to stay in their lives." Klaus repeated.

"You're such a child." Caroline ranted.

"So I'm telling my mom tonight." Elena told Caroline.

"Your mom is back already? Isn't she early?" Caroline asked.

"Yep, my only guess would be that my dad told her something is wrong so she ran back home as quick as possible." Elena said as she picked up her pizza.

"Probably." Caroline agreed sitting on Elena's other side so she was as far as possible from Klaus.

"So have you found someone to ask yet?" Klaus asked idly.

"No. You knew that didn't you. You talked to every guy that I would potentially ask didn't you?" She asked.

"I sure did. You know you could always ask me." He told her.

"Fine, you win this round.. Klaus will you come with me to the dance?" She asked quietly. She didn't want anyone else to know that she was giving in.

"Hmm I'll have to think on that a bit. I've had so many offers." He told her smirking.

"You're joking right?" She asked slack-jawed.

"Nope, I'll think on it and let you know." He said as he ate his sandwich.

"Be nice Klaus." Elena told him while Damon laughed at his antics.

"I am, I told her I might go with her. It's been a long time and I've been asked by five different girls. I'm a hot commodity." He told her.

"Damn it Klaus just go with me to the dance. You don't have an option anymore." Caroline ranted.

"I am now am I?" He asked.

"Yes, you're the one who wanted to go with me. Not the other way around." She hissed.

"You're the one who asked me, love." He reminded her.

"Ugh you infuriating man." She almost screamed as she ran her hands through her hair frustrated.

"But since you ask so nicely, I'll go with you." He told her deciding he'd put her through enough for one day.

"Thank you. But now we have to set some ground rules. I'll dance to three dances with you and you will not kiss me." She told him.

"I don't follow rules very well." He reminded her.

"Well you will follow these ones, or else you will regret it." She warned him.

"I'm intrigued now. What do you plan on doing to me?" He asked with a wide smirk on his handsome face.

"I'm not sure right now but I'm sure I'll figure out something particularly cruel." Caroline muttered annoyed.

"I have perfect faith that you will find a way to hurt me if I'm a bad date to you." He said.

"Good, all you have to do is keep that in mind. Now don't talk to me anymore." She told him as she went back to eating.

"You two are so immature." Elena laughed.

"The two of us?" Caroline spewed.

"Yes, two of you. You're not innocent here either. In fact I think you may be more guilty of immaturity that even he is."

Elena told her friend.

"I wouldn't have to be immature if he wasn't around." Caroline muttered.

"You're going to have to get along with him like I said before. He is Damon's best friend and you're mine. You'll be in each others lives as long as Damon and I are together. Which will be for a really long time if I have anything to say about it." She reminded her friend.

"I'm holding out hope that Damon will get better taste in friends at some point." Caroline said before focusing on the lunch in front of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of the day Damon and Elena drove back to his house. She fished her car keys out of her pocket as Damon took her backpack from her.

"So I'll see you after dinner?" He asked her as he walked her over to where her car sat.

"Yep, I won't be too late." She told him.

"I'm not worried. I'll just be playing video games with Klaus." He told her leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Alright. I'll see you in a couple of hours." She told him climbing into her car.

"See you. Relax, don't let them say anything about you being too young or too inexperienced to deal with this. We're going to make this work together." He told her kissing her once more before she closed her car door and started up the engine.

When she got to the house she took a deep breath and got out of the car. She walked slowly, really dreading this conversation. When she walked into the house both her mom and dad greeted her at the door.

"Elena, how are you dear?" Miranda asked hugging her daughter.

"I'm fine." Elena answered.

"We're having an early dinner. Come on in and eat." She said leading her back into the dining room. Elena smiled at Jeremy and took her seat in her usual spot at the table.

"So do we want to discuss this now or wait until after dinner?" Grayson asked as they all picked at their meals.

"We may as well discuss it now." Elena shrugged not really caring when they talked about it. She refused to let them make her feel ashamed of being pregnant. As a woman, she had never felt stronger in her life, though it was still very new.

"Alright, you have to tell your mother your news Elena." Grayson told her and Elena steeled herself as her mom looked at her.

"What's going on Elena?" She asked worried.

"Look I really don't want you to freak out like dad did. So try to understand what I'm going to happen. It's happening one way or another and there is nothing that can stop it. You can kick me out but I'll just live with Damon." Elena told them.

"Honey what's wrong?" Miranda asked.

"I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby." She told her mom, her voice strong and firm.

"How? How did this happen? Don't answer that." She asked unsure how to ask what she needed to know.

"It was an accident. It wasn't planned but we're embracing it as much as possible. We have a plan and everything will work out fine in the end. Everything will be fine." She told her mom.

"We're going to be grandparents?" She asked brushing away a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Yes." Elena answered smiling.

"The timing is really awful, but it's not the end of the world. You think you can do this?" Miranda asked.

"Absolutely. I have Damon and he does nothing but support me." She answered firmly.

"Alright then, that's all there is to that." Miranda clapped her hands together.

"That's all?" Grayson asked.

"What more is there. She's pregnant, I'm disappointed but there is no point in being upset about it. There is nothing that can be done. We may as well look to the future and wait until we have a baby grandchild to dote on." Miranda told her husband shrugging.

"Thank you mom." Elena said grinning.

"Don't thank me, it's you that has to be pregnant. It's time for you come home Elena." She told her daughter.

"Not tonight. My stuff is all at Damon's and I'm pretty tired tonight. I just want to get some sleep." Elena said.

"Well if you're coming home we're going to have to set some new ground rules." Grayson said. Elena and Miranda looked at him expectantly.

"Which are?" Elena asked.

"First of all there will be no sleepovers at all with Damon. None. Secondly, you have a strict 10 pm curfew on weeknights. You are also never allowed to be alone with Damon in your bedroom." Grayson listed.

"Grayson those are harsh. She's pregnant what else can happen? You know as well as I do that women who are expecting have certain needs that need to be fulfilled." Miranda reminded him.

"My daughter certainly does not have those urges." He muttered.

"She will. So I am amending your new rules. The curfew is fine on weeknights, but on Fridays and Saturdays she can stay with Damon if she chooses too. But anything that happens has to happen at his house. As for being alone in your bedroom with him, I'll let that one slide." Miranda decided.

"Those are fair." Elena nodded her head.

"Starting tomorrow." Miranda alerted her.

"Fine. But I should go. I am tired." Elena told them.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow dear." Miranda decided.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So man I brought you something." Klaus said as he shoved his hand into his pocket.

"What did you bring?" Damon asked as he paused the video game.

"Don't make a big deal out of this please. It's not." He told him as he pulled out a wad of cash.

"What's that?" Damon asked looking at the wad.

"It's to get you and Elena started. It was the money for my new motor for my car but my car is already the fastest in Mystic Falls and you need it more." He shrugged pressing the money into his friends hand.

"It's for your motor. You've been saving for that motor." Damon shook his head.

"You're going to need a crib more than I need a motor." Klaus denied.

"I really can't take this." He insisted.

"Please, let me do this one thing for you Damon. You're my best friend and I want to do my part in making sure your child has the best life possible." He said.

"Thank you." Damon said running a hand through his hair as he actually hugged his friend. Klaus hugged him back but they pulled apart when they heard the door open.

"Don't make a big deal out of this please." Klaus insisted as Elena walked into the bedroom.

"So how did it go?" Damon asked.

"Better than I could have hoped." Elena answered as she walked into the bathroom. She came out moments later dressed in a pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt.

"That's good. You going home tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm only allowed to have sleepovers with you on weekends." Elena told him.

"At least they're allowing you that." Damon shrugged.

"My dad wasn't going to let us spend any nights together but my mom made him change his mind." Elena laughed.

"Thank God for your mom." Damon cheered as Klaus stood up.

"I'm going to head out. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." He said grabbing his keys from his pocket and leaving the room. Once Klaus was gone Damon turned to Elena.

"So I have to show you something." He said grabbing the cash from the place he stashed it.

"Where did you get that?" She asked counting out the money with wide eyes.

"Klaus. He wanted to get us started." Damon said smiling.

"Damon there is more than 800 dollars here." She said her eyes wide.

"I know." He told her.

"Klaus is an amazing friend." Elena whispered happily.

"Don't act so surprised. He always has my back no matter what." He told her sitting down in bed beside her.

"We're going to be alright wont' we?" She asked.

"We're going to be just fine." He promised as he picked up the cash and put it away where no one could find it.


	5. Secret

The next morning Elena and Damon drove separately to school since Elena had to go home that afternoon.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you tonight." He told her as he held hands walking towards their table where Caroline was seated but Klaus was on his way over from the opposite direction.

"Probably about the same as I'm going to miss you." She mused as they got closer to the table. When they all neared the table at almost the same time Elena walked over and hugged Klaus tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"It was nothing." He shrugged awkwardly when she pulled away. He hadn't wanted Damon to tell Elena, and he definitely didn't want some big drawn out thank you for doing what was right.

"It was amazing. You have no idea how much that is going to help us. I won't have to work quite as much now while this is all happening." She told him.

"It was the right thing to do." He shrugged sitting down across from Caroline, who's mouth had dropped considerably when she saw her friend hug Klaus.

"Thank you anyway. Damon told me not to make a big deal out of it so I won't. Just know that we really appreciate it." She told him honestly.

"I'm glad. I also had another idea when I went home last night." He mentioned idly.

"What sort of idea is that?" She asked curiously.

"I'm planning on deferring a year for college too. Damon and I had planned on going together but with the baby news and everything he's deferring. It's totally up to you but I'm going to Richmond for college too, so if you're interested in making a little bit of money from rent, I'd be willing to rent a bedroom from you guys in the apartment you're getting. It'll give you guys a little extra money to take care of the little one, plus free babysitting." He suggested.

"You'd be willing to babysit for us from time to time?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Absolutely. I love kids." He shrugged.

"If you want to live with a baby then by all means. Damon's dad is getting us a three bedroom in case we wanted a roommate." She told him. Damon had a wide grin on his face when he heard his best friend was moving in with them.

"It's cool. I'll even keep the partying to a minimum. Only on weekends when you don't have the baby. I'm sure your parents and Damon's dad will want the odd weekend with the baby." He said.

"They will. Damon's dad is already offering to take him or her one weekend out of every month so we can act like real college students." Elena told him, while Caroline's mouth dropped even further.

"Alright stop right this moment." Caroline stated putting an end to that conversation.

"What's up?" Elena asked as everyone looked at Caroline expectantly.

"Where did my best friend go? The girl that's sitting there is not her. My best friend would never hug Klaus Mikealson or be grateful that he did something for her. What did he do that was so amazing?" She demanded.

"He just helped us out a little bit and he's moving in with us for college." She said.

"Why wouldn't you have invited me to move in with you?" She asked upset now. Caroline felt as though she was being replaced by Klaus in every way. She hated it.

"Because you're going to New York for college. There would have been no point in asking you since you're not going to the same school as me." Elena reminded her.

"It seems like he's more of your friend than I am right now." She sniffled.

"You're still my best friend Caroline." Elena said shaking her head. She was the one who was pregnant, but it was Caroline having the mood swings.

"It doesn't feel like it. I'm going to class early. I'll talk to you at lunch time." Caroline said walking away in a huff.

Caroline walked to her locker when Rebekah appeared.

"Hey." She said stopping at the locker beside her friend.

"How's it going?" Caroline asked.

"Fine. But you don't sound overly pleased. What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Somehow your brother has ingratiated himself into Elena and Damon's life so fully that they're locking me out." She whined.

"That's Klaus for you. So guess what I asked Matt to the dance and he said yes." She said grinning, practically bouncing up and down in place.

"That's awesome." Caroline said forcing a smile. She really was happy for her but it was just hard to show any sort of enthusiasm at the moment.

"Alright, what's really bothering you?" Rebekah asked knowingly.

"Okay but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Caroline started.

"Fine" Rebekah said eager for new gossip.

"Elena is pregnant. She's due in June, but now Klaus is their favourite person in the world and it's seriously pissing me off. I don't know what he did but now she practically idolizes him." Caroline ranted.

"Elena's pregnant? Our friend Elena?" She asked shaking her head. Out of everything she had predicted that was the last thing on her mind.

"Yeah. It's insane I know that but it is what it is. I was the one who was there when she found out. Me. Not Klaus and not even Damon. But now she's shutting me out in favour of your stupid brother." Caroline ranted.

"Wow." Rebekah said trying to find something better to say.

"No one knows so you can't tell anyone." Caroline insisted.

"Don't worry I won't. I would never spread something that important around. It wouldn't be fair to Elena." Rebekah

promised.

"Good. But now you know why I'm in a foul mood." Caroline said unaware that another girl was standing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time lunch time came around the entire school knew about the pregnancy. Elena rushed out of the school onto the quad where Damon was sitting looked annoyed, Klaus looked normal and Caroline had the guiltiest expression on her face.

"How the hell did everyone find out? People have been mentioning it all day." Elena hissed as she sat down beside Damon who again had bought her lunch and his own.

"I have no clue. All I know is in history some jackass came up to me congratulating me on getting Elena Gilbert pregnant. He literally told me he wished he could tap that and I'm a lucky man." He muttered curling his arm around her shoulders.

"You are a lucky man, but that still doesn't explain how everyone found out." Elena muttered shaking her head.

"So you have to promise not to be mad at me." Caroline started.

"What Care, we have something kind of important to deal with right now." Elena asked knowing she shouldn't be snippy with her best friend.

"Just calm down Elena, just know that it was an accident. I didn't mean for anyone to hear me say it. I was just so angry at

you and I was talking to Rebekah. I never meant for anyone to hear." She insisted.

"You started the rumour?" Elena asked not expecting that at all.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Caroline pleaded.

"I can't talk to you right now." Elena said closing her eyes and squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"Elena, please. I was mad at you." She begged.

"I can't talk to you right now." Elena said pushing her food away from her and walking away from the table.

"Great job Caroline." Damon said getting up and following Elena from the table.

"Great now I'm hated by my best friend and it's all your fault." Caroline hissed when they disappeared.

"I hardly see how this is my fault." Klaus said shaking his head.

"Hey wait up." Damon called as he ran up beside Elena who was running away as fast as she could from the stares and rumours.

"I can't believe she did that." She sighed shaking her head, wrapping her arms around his waist. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey man, I heard you got her pregnant so she couldn't break up with you." One guy said as he walked past them.

"Not true." Damon muttered.

"Yeah, I heard she wanted to get pregnant to keep you from breaking up with you." Another girl interjected.

"Also not true. Why don't you guys just mind your own business." Elena corrected.

"Not true either the story I heard was that it's someone elses baby and you're just lying to keep him in your life." Yet another girl suggested.

"Alright come on Elena. We're going to set the record straight." Damon decided having heard enough conspiracy theories about the pregnancy.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Just watch." He said walking back over to the tables. When they got over there he stood up on top of an empty table and demanded the attention of everyone sitting out there.

"Listen up, this is the true story and the only story that you're allowed to speak about. If you're going to pass rumours, pass this one around. Elena and I are having a baby since you all already know. The baby is mine and I am going to raise it. It was not entrapment of any sort but not planned. So just leave it at that." He said to everyone out there. When he was done

he stepped down and took Elena's hand, walking towards the school.

"Miss Gilbert, can we have a word in my office please?" The school guidance counsellor asked when they got to the doors of the school.

"If this is about the rumours there is nothing else to say about it." Elena insisted.

"Can we please talk about this, alone." She suggested.

"Fine. I'll see you after school." Elena said kissing him briefly and following the counsellor to her office.

"Elena if there is anything I can do to help you through this time then you have to let me know. Is there anything I should know about it. I mean so many teenage girls are pressured by their boyfriends for sex." She said.

"Damon didn't pressure me for sex. It's completely mutual every time we do it and the baby is going to be cared for by both of us. We both know that the timing is bad but we're both happy about it now." Elena insisted.

"Do you know how your life is going to change with a baby though?" The counsellor asked.

"Yes. We have a plan and it's all going to be okay. But I should get to history, I don't want to be late." Elena said getting up.

"Alright, as long as you're sure. If you need any help you can always come to me. You know that Elena, it's my job to help you though this." She told her.

"Alright but I really should go." Elena said standing up.

"Do your parents know?" The counsellor asked.

"Yes they do. I told them both as of yesterday." Elena told her nodding her head.

"Alright then. I will let you go now. Wouldn't want you to be late for class." She said. Elena smiled and left the office heading to her history class.

"I heard the news." Alaric said when she walked into the classroom.

"I figured you would have. Everyone has."Elena muttered as she went to her seat. She didn't even look at Caroline who sat beside her regardless of her attempts to apologize again.

When the end of the day rolled around Elena rushed out to her car where Damon was waiting for her.

"How was the rest of your day?" He asked when she got there.

"The rumours died down after your display but Caroline won't leave me alone." She said leaning against the side of her car.

"She is your best friend. Just remember that. I know she shouldn't have opened her mouth in such a public place but she is your friend." Damon insisted.

"I need time away from her." Elena whispered just as Bonnie and Jeremy came walking towards them holding hands much

to the surprise of Elena.

"Caroline wants you to know how sorry she is for accidentally spreading that rumour." Bonnie told her.

"I'll talk to her when I'm ready. So I take it you asked my brother to the dance." Elena asked smiling between the two of them.

"Yeah and I confessed that I've liked her for a long time now. So now we're together." Jeremy interjected.

"I'm happy for you. But I want to get home so I can get my homework done." Elena said.

"Do you want help? I may not be able to be in your bedroom but we can sit in the living room." He offered.

"That would be awesome. I need help with math again." She agreed.

"Alright, I'll meet you there. We'll see how many times your dad can glare at me while I'm there." He laughed.

"It won't be pretty that's for sure." Elena said as he opened her car door for her and she got in. When she was inside he walked away over to his car. When she pulled out of the parking spot he followed her heading in the direction of the Gilbert house.

When Elena parked outside her dads car was already parked in the driveway.

"Here we go." She said as he stopped beside her. He took her hand and they walked into the house.

"Hi sweetheart. Oh it's you." Grayson said upon seeing Damon walk into the house with his daughter.

"Hello, Doctor Gilbert." Damon said politely as they sat down on the couch beside Elena as she pulled her binder out of her backpack.

"What brings you into my house Damon? Haven't you done enough? Such as impregnating my daughter." Grayson muttered.

"I'm just helping her with you math homework." Damon defended as he looked over Elena's homework.

"My daughter doesn't have a future anymore because of you. You really should be ashamed of yourself." Grayson hissed.

"Actually thanks for Damon's dad we have a plan so that I can still go to college and make a life for myself." Elena corrected.

"I hope you do. But I will let you do your homework but just remember I am watching you." He warned them.

"Understood dad." Elena called as she ran her hands through her hair.

"It's alright, I understand why he's like that." Damon whispered.

"It's still annoying." Elena muttered.

"Like math?" Damon laughed.

"Yeah like math. And you sometimes." She teased him.

"Ouch. I'm so nice to you all the time." He laughed.

"Oh sure you are. You don't tease me at all as I woke up in the middle of the night after having a bout of midnight sickness." She reminded him.

"I felt bad for you, teasing you was a knee-jerk reaction. Have you felt sick any other times?" He asked.

"Only the odd moment every once in a while. But as far as morning sickness goes I have had barely any. Believe me if I had it you would know about it because I would be pissed at you." She told him nudging him with her shoulder.

"I'm quite glad you're having a fairly easy pregnancy. It makes life a whole lot easier." Damon laughed.

"Aren't you guys doing homework?" Grayson asked from his watchful perch from the kitchen table.

"We're multitasking. We're allowed to talk." Elena muttered as she looked at a problem on the page.

Once her homework was done she settled into the back of the couch pulling Damon back with her.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" He asked jokingly.

"You're an excellent teacher." She said nudging him with her elbow.

"I know I am. I've taught you more than that." He reminded.

"True." She agreed as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"What are you two doing now?" Grayson demanded seeing them cuddled up on the couch.

"We're just talking. It's kinda hard to break your no sex rule when we're both clothed and on the couch." Elena called back shaking her head.

"Don't be snarky." Grayson muttered back as Elena relaxed against Damon's shoulder.

"Maybe I should just go. I have other homework to do." Damon sighed knowing he wasn't welcome in the house while

Grayson was there.

"Are you sure? I could come to your house, we could hang out alone together." Elena suggested not wanting him to leave yet.

"Let's just wait until Friday night. You get to come over and we can spend the night." He told her running his hand down

her arm.

"I'll be counting down the hours. And then next weekend is the dance." She sighed happy that it was coming quickly.


	6. Alone with you

I'm back! And with a much longer than usual chapter for all of you. There's even a lemon in there to apologize for being so late with this. I figure as far as apologies go, naked Damon is a pretty damn good one. I hope you enjoy this and if you're all out there please let me know what you think. Reviews really inspire me to keep going on this story. It's my favourite chaptered fic that I have to write. Enjoy.

* * *

"Elena will you please talk to me?" Caroline cried as she followed Elena out to the car Friday afternoon after class let out.

"I'm begging you, don't ruin my day. It's Friday and I get to go to Damon's house for the night. We get some actual alone time for the first time in forever. Please don't upset me." Elena asked turning to face her friend.

"I just wanted to apologize again. I never meant for someone else to be listening in while I talked to Rebekah. Rebekah's sorry too for her part in it." Caroline said.

"I'm not mad at Rebekah. All she did was listen to it and she did have the right to know. I'm just mad at you for telling her in such a public location. Anyone could and did overhear you. As for you, I'm not quite ready to talk to you, so please just leave me alone." Elena said with a sigh. She still wasn't showing but she knew that it was inevitable. It was September and the weather was still nice for which Elena was grateful. She really wasn't looking forward to being pregnant in the summer. Heat and pregnancy weren't two things that would go together very well it seemed.

"Elena, you're my best friend and you know I would never do anything to upset you. We didn't speak at all today. You just talked to Bonnie all day." Caroline whined.

"Who else was I supposed to talk to Caroline? My boyfriend and Klaus took a "senior day" and skipped out. I'm happy he did, he deserves a day to just spend with his best friend and do normal teenage guy stuff without the pregnant girlfriend hovering." Elena asked.

"I want you to be able to talk to me again." Caroline whimpered.

"When I get to the point where I'm not afraid of you telling the entire school everything I tell you, then maybe we'll talk."

Elena spoke.

"I'm just really sorry. I never meant to tell everyone. It's just that Klaus makes me so crazy." Caroline ranted. She absolutely hated that smug jackass Klaus Mikealson.

"I'm also really over the Klaus bashing. I will not partake in that. He's a really good guy and you're just too stubborn to see it." Elena stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry. I just don't understand you anymore Elena." Caroline said, her face screwing up.

"That's great because I don't understand you either. I don't know this girl who would take the most important information that I have ever entrusted you with and tell everyone about it." Elena said shaking her head.

"I never told everyone! I told Rebekah and one person just had to overhear it. All it takes is one person to start a rumour." Caroline screeched.

"Look I don't care how it happened. All I care about is that it did. I have to go. I'm meeting Damon and Klaus at the Grill after I go home and drop off my bag." Elena said.

"Remember when we used to go to the Grill every Friday afternoon, to talk about our weeks and everything that happened?" Caroline asked wistfully.

"We did that just last week Caroline. I'm not likely to forget that easily." Elena said.

"I was worried, since you have seemed to conveniently forgot all the years of friendship we have had." Caroline muttered bitterly.

"I have not forgotten about our friendship. You always have been and still are my best friend. I just need some distance." Elena said.

"Fine, but I better go. I'm meeting Rebekah at the Grill since I'm not going with you." Caroline muttered pulling her keys from her pocket and walking in the direction of her blue Fiesta. Elena watched her go and turned around to unlock the door to her black SUV and hopped inside.

Elena drove home first intent on dropping off her bag and pack an overnight bag for her night with Damon. When she got there both her parents cars were in the driveway. She idly wondered which version of her dad she was going to get when she walked through the doors. Sometimes he was just the way he always was. He would kiss her forehead when she went off to bed at night, he would smile at her and he would tell her jokes. All in all he would be the perfect father, always asking how her day was and everything else a perfect father would do. Other times he would be all sullen and pouting. Choosing not to look at her or talk to her at all. Elena knew he had every right to be upset with her but she just wished he would give it up already. Although she knew no father liked knowing that his teenage daughter was sexually active, never-mind pregnant. Elena turned off her car in her usual spot and got out. She could smell the scent of all the flowers that her mom worked so hard to keep beautiful all year round. The Gilbert's had the nicest yards out of everyone in town, and it stayed nicest the longest too considering all the long hours her mom put into it. There were flowers along the front path in very vibrant purples and pinks. There was a huge tree outside Elena's bedroom window and the grass was always soft and green. Vines climbed up lattice on the sides of the house and there were two large flower beds on either side of the porch. The backyard was another thing completely, filled with garden paths, and flowers, plus a small garden spot for fresh vegetables. There was a garden swing among the trees back there and that spot was Elena's favourite place to sit and read or write in the summer. She opened the front door and stepped into the entrance way.

"I'm home." Elena called out.

"What took you so long? We were beginning to think that you weren't coming home at all tonight." Grayson said from the kitchen.

"I was just talking to Caroline. Well at least she was trying to talk to me." Elena muttered walking into the kitchen where her parents were sitting at the breakfast nook.

"What happened between you and Caroline, dear?" Miranda asked, concerned to know that her daughter wasn't talking to her best freind at the moment.

"She told the entire school I'm pregnant." Elena said taking a vacant seat next to her mom.

"Did she do it on purpose?" Miranda asked curiously. The Caroline Forbes she knew would never intentionally hurt Elena like that. The girls had been friends since kindergarten after they bonded over a broken pink crayon.

"No, she was mad at me for getting close with Klaus. But in my defence Klaus has been really supportive of everyone during this whole pregnancy thing and he's helped Damon and I out so much. He's a really good guy. But she told our friend Rebekah and again I don't blame her for that either. Rebekah is a really good freind and she deserves to know too. It's just I'm mad because she told her in a public location, by her locker and someone overheard it. The gossip spread like wildfire and pretty soon every single person in the school knew." Elena explained.

"Don't you think you should give her the benefit of the doubt and just be her freind again. You're going to need her through all of this. A girl always needs her best friend when something like this happens." Miranda asked her.

"I will, just not right now. The emotions are still too fresh." Elena said.

"So what are you plans for tonight? I know you want to spend the weekend with Damon." Miranda asked, changing the subject when she realized her daughter didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Yeah, we're just going to hang out at his house tonight I think." Elena said.

"Well we're having a family game night if you're interested. Your father and I would be really happy if you'd come. Jeremy is bringing Bonnie." Miranda suggested.

"We haven't had a family game night in so long." Elena said smiling.

"So you'll come?" Miranda asked smiling and even Grayson cracked a smile.

"Only if Damon can come too and as long as dad decides to be civil to him while he's here." Elena decided.

"Fine, yes I'll be good. He's standing by you right now and that's all that matters." Grayson decided surrendering to his daughters demands.

"Fine, what time are we doing this?" Elena asked.

"Soon, we ordered pizza which will be here soon. We'll have it early so you and Damon still have most of the evening to enjoy in case you want to do something else." Miranda said.

"Alright, I'll just give Damon a call quickly to ask him if he wants to come by." Elena said getting up to leave the table. She walked into the living room just as Damon picked up.

"Hey baby, what's up?" He greeted.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over here for games night before we go off and do our own thing?" Elena asked.

"Am I welcome there for games night?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, my dad promises to be on his best behaviour. He says since you're standing by me, he can't really be upset about anything else." Elena said. She could hear some mumbling in the background and took it to be Klaus.

"Well then I'm in. But Klaus would like to know if he can come too. He says family game night sounds like it could be a blast." He asked on behalf of his friend.

"He's more than welcome too. The odd number will make my dad happy." Elena said.

"Why would that make him happy? Does it make his team have a better chance of winning or something?" He asked.

"No, my dad hates board games for the sole reason that he thinks everyone cheats. He's under the impression that the game will be a complete gong show if he doesn't referee. He's only allowed to referee when there are odd numbers because then he doesn't have to play." Elena explained.

"Ah that makes sense. Does he have a valid argument? Do you guys cheat?" He asked curiously.

"No, it's just my dad sucks at board games." Elena laughed.

"So what is on the agenda for games tonight?" Damon asked.

"Pictionary. It's the bane of my dads existence." She told him.

"Okay, when should we be there?" He asked.

"Anytime. My parents ordered pizza and it should be here anytime." Elena shrugged.

"Alright, we'll leave now." Damon said.

"I'll see you soon." She said before disconnecting the call and walking back into the kitchen.

"So I assume he's coming?" Grayson clarified.

"Yeah, but he's bringing Klaus. That way you'll have your precious odd numbers." Elena said laughing.

"Yes. There will be no cheating tonight." Grayson said pumping his fist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So family game night, this should be fun." Klaus said as they slung their jackets on and walked to the door.

"It's a blast. Dr. Gilbert is a hoot." Damon laughed.

"I'm sure he is. The refined doctor playing board games with his family. It makes sense but the image of him throwing a fit

because he's losing is hilarious." Klaus laughed as Caroline walked in the door.

"I thought you were spending tonight with Elena?" She asked.

"We're on our way over to her house right now for games night." Damon answered.

"She didn't even think about inviting me." She said sadly.

"Well that's because you pissed her off, love." Klaus suggested.

"No one asked you." Caroline hissed as she brushed past them.

"Let's just go." Damon said ushering his friend out of the Grill. When they got to the Gilbert house, they got out and

walked up the flower-lined path. Damon knocked on the door and they could hear chatter coming through the door.. They

could hear footsteps coming and Dr. Gilbert opened the door.

"Come in." He said stepping aside to let them pass. "There's pizza on the counter."

"Thanks." Damon said as the two teenagers walked into the Gilbert kitchen to grab some pizza. Once they had their pizza they went into the living room where everyone else was convened.

"Alright now that everyone is here, we need to figure out teams." Miranda said when the guys sat down beside Elena.

"How about Damon, Klaus and I versus Jer, Bonnie and you." Elena suggested.

"Sounds good. Time to get decimated." Miranda said rubbing her hands together.

"You wish." Elena laughed.

"You guys can go first since you're going to need the advantage." Miranda laughed.

"Fine. Give me a card." Elena laughed taking a card, while Grayson got into scorekeeper mode. Elena groaned when she saw the word on the card and got up. When she got to the easel set up against the wall she started drawing a stick person.

"Man. Woman. Child." Klaus started listing. Elena rolled her eyes and drew a hockey stick beside him.

"Hockey player." Damon suggested. Elena nodded her head, trying to get them to continue on that train of thought. She

drew a mask on the stick person and Damon and Klaus looked at each other.

"Goalie?" Klaus asked with his face screwed up.

"Yes!" Elena cheered high-fiving Klaus and going to sit next to Damon again. She leaned over and kissed Damon quickly

while Miranda stood up with her drawing in mind. She started drawing a circle and her partners watched.

"Snowman." Jeremy suggested.

"Yes. Good work team." She said high-fiving her partners Jeremy and Bonnie.

"See you guys don't cheat when I'm supervising." Grayson stated approvingly.

"We don't cheat anytime, it's just you are a sore loser." Miranda said affectionately.

They played for almost two hours when Grayson decided the game was over.

"Okay this time the kids won." Grayson said drawing a line under the final scores. Team Elena ended up with 10 points and team Miranda had 9. The goal of their version of the game was the first to 10 points and after a not so brief dessert break half way through it ended up taking nearly two hours.

"Victory is ours." Elena cheered.

"I'm pretty sure you guys cheated somehow. I'm pretty sure your dad was secretly picking favourites the whole game." Miranda said.

"And you say that dad is the sore loser." Elena laughed.

"I am not a sore loser and you guys most definitely cheated. It didn't help that my partners kind of sucked." Miranda said.

"Oh gee thanks mom." Jeremy laughed.

"I don't think it was your partners mom. But we should probably go." Elena said hugging her mom.

"Alright have fun tonight you guys." Miranda said as the three of them put their jackets back on and walked out to Klaus's car.

"Where is your car?" Elena asked as she sunk into the backseat of the black muscle car.

"At the Grill, I knew we were heading back there afterwards for a bit so I figured we would carpool." Damon said putting the seat back so he could sit down.

"Good plan." Elena approved as Klaus started the car and drove away from the house. When they got back to the Grill, they

walked in and saw Caroline sitting by the bar alone.

"I think you should go talk to her." Damon nudged her as Caroline toyed with the straw in her glass.

"I don't want to talk to her." Elena sighed.

"She's your best friend and she feels horrible about what happened. I know you'll be happier when you talk to her too." Damon insisted.

"I do miss her, I'm just pissed about what happened." Elena sighed knowing that she would be going to talk to her one way or another.

"Just get it over with. Don't you need Caroline to go dress shopping with you and other girly shit?" Damon asked.

"I guess so." Elena shrugged.

"So just get it over with. You'll be so much happier if you just talk it out with her." Damon told her trying to gently push her in the direction of the bar.

"Fine, you win." Elena sighed reaching onto her tiptoes to kiss him softly. His lips were so soft under hers that she nearly lost all train of thought for a moment until be broke the kiss.

"Go, I'll kiss you later if you make up with your friend." He said giving her a playful shove towards Caroline.

"You'd better. If you think I'm sleeping over to not get any action you've got another thing coming." Elena told him as she walked away.

"I was kinda hoping you'd say that." He called after her as he went to the pool table with Klaus.

"Hey." Elena greeted taking the stool next to her friend.

"Hi, you're talking to me now?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah. I should have given in a couple days ago. I was pissed but all you really did was tell Bex and that's not a bad thing. She's my friend too and she deserved to know. You told me that you didn't know whoever spread it was standing so close and I believe you." Elena told her.

"So we're good again?" Caroline asked facing her friend her blue eyes looking hopeful.

"Yeah we're good again. Besides I need someone to go dress shopping with for next weekend." Elena told her friend nudging her with her shoulder.

"Good. It hurt me when Damon said he and Klaus were going to your house for games night and I wasn't invited." Caroline said honestly. She fingered the strings on her American Eagle hoodie absent-minded as she talked.

"I know, but you know my dad. Even numbers upset him because if it's an odd number then he doesn't have to play." Elena reminded her.

"I remember that." Caroline laughed.

"Yeah, he's a poor sport when it comes to board games of any sort." Elena laughed along with her friend.

"That's daddy Gilbert for you. I really am sorry Elena." Caroline apologized.

"I know you are and I'm not mad anymore. To prove that I'm not mad, do you want to go dress shopping tomorrow?" Elena

asked.

"Absolutely. I need some girl talk with my favourite girl." Caroline agreed.

"Alright, but I better get back to my guy. We're heading back to his place soon. I need some alone time with him." Elena sighed happily.

"Is his mom still causing trouble?" She asked.

"She hasn't actually caused any problems yet really. She's just a bitch thinking that she's the only woman in Damon's life. It's almost creepy how invested she is in his life." Elena shook her head.

"Yeah. What time do you want to shop tomorrow?" Caroline asked.

"Fairly early I guess. Please do me a favour Care. Can you please not bash Klaus anymore. He's a really good guy and he's done so much for us since I found out I was pregnant. He's been a really good friend to Damon." Elena asked hopefully.

"I'll try to be better for you." Caroline promised.

"Thank you. That's all I ask." Elena thanked her before standing up.

"You're welcome. I think I'm going to head home." Caroline decided draining her glass of coke and grabbing her purse.

"I'll see you tomorrow. You can drive, pick me up at Damon's." Elena told her.

"Sounds good." Caroline agreed.

When Elena got back to Damon she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready to go?" Elena asked him softly.

"Whenever you are." Damon agreed.

"Yeah get on out of here you two. Sexy time should commence away from here." Klaus teased them.

"Exactly why we need to get out of here. By the way you really hit it off with my parents and they're inviting you back next

week too." Elena told Klaus.

"I will definitely be back next week. It was a blast." Klaus laughed.

"Well we better go." Damon said lacing his hand through Elena's and led her from the Grill.

"Are you excited to be alone?" Elena asked offhand.

"You have no idea." Damon laughed as he opened the passenger side door to the baby blue Camaro. She got in and he shut the door behind her before walking around to his side and getting in. Once he started the car Elena immediately started fiddling with the radio.

"So you won't mind if I change the radio station?" Elena asked smirking.

"Of course not. We can listen to whatever crap you want to." Damon laughed. She smiled and put it back to his usual station as he made the drive back to his house.

"So is your mom still here?" She asked when he parked the car.

"Sadly yes. She is all for making us do things as a family for the sole purpose of making herself look good. I just don't

want to deal with her tonight." Damon told her.

"Yes tonight is an Elizabeth Salvatore free evening." Elena agreed as they walked into the large house.

"Damon my darling boy you're home. Oh you brought her." Elizabeth said when she heard him walk in.

"Yes I brought Elena. She's spending the night here with me. We have to go." He said taking Elena's bag from her and lacing his hand through hers. Elizabeth Salvatore was a beautiful woman. She had bright blue eyes and her face was unlined. She looked ten years younger than she was. Her face was always perfectly made up. But she was shallow and rude and selfish.

"But you must spend time with me. I'm only here for a short while." She insisted.

"Not tonight. Until you start being civil to my girlfriend I have no time for you." Damon said as he gestured to Elena to start walking up the stairs.

"So you're willing to give up your family for a girl who won't be here forever. She'll get sick of you and she'll leave." Elizabeth demanded.

"Elena is more of my family than you are." Damon muttered as he followed her up the stairs. He had to bite his tongue

from telling his mom that Elena was pregnant. It wasn't the time nor the place and Damon really wanted to enjoy the rest of his evening without the drama of his mom surrounding it.

"That's not true and you know it." Elizabeth hissed before stalking away from the stairs.

"Let's go." Damon said with his hand on Elena's lower back.

When they got to his bedroom he shut the door behind him.

"If you're not comfortable being with me with my parents downstairs, then we don't have to..." He started but trailed off.

"We've slept together with your parents home before. It's not that big of a deal, they won't hear anything." She said.

"If you're sure." He stated with a smile on his face.

"Hey, if you don't want to do anything we don't have to. I'm more than happy to just lie here in your arms all night." She told him with her hand on his face.

"I don't care what they think, whatever you want I want too." He said.

"I want this, more than you know. We haven't been together since before I found out I was pregnant." She whispered as she

sat down on the bed, sliding back to where the pillows lay.

"I need this too, more than you know." He responded as he followed her onto the bed. He faced her on the bed and placed his hand on her hip pulling her closer to him.

"I never want to leave this bed." She whispered before pulling him down on top of her.

"Me neither." He said before closing the distance between their lips. They kissed ardently before the bedroom door swung open with a bang.

"Mom wants you downstairs right now." Stefan said ignoring the fact that they were making out.

"Could you leave? We're trying to be alone right now." Damon muttered irritated with his younger brother.

"I don't care. Mom sent me up here to get you, apparently she wants to talk to you." Stefan said unrepentant.

"I don't care either. Mom can wait until I have time for her. Which is not now by the way. You can tell her that I'm spending time with my girlfriend." Damon said.

"I'm not taking the brunt of her anger for this one." Stefan muttered.

"You don't have to. I'll take it all because I don't care how she feels right now. I made a choice and I choose Elena over mom any day of the week." Damon said sitting up to stare his brother in the eye.

"You were never supposed to date her." Stefan muttered.

"Too late for that. Now if you would please leave, I'd really appreciate it." Damon said.

"Fine, but I'm not going to let her be pissed at me for this." Stefan responded.

"Whatever." Damon said waving his hand at Stefan trying to get him to leave.

"Fine." Stefan replied leaving the room but leaving the door wide open.

"Jackass." Damon muttered getting up and shutting the door.

"Is it too much to ask for alone time with you?" Elena whined burying her head in the pillow.

"With my family? Apparently so." Damon responded sitting next to her on the bed. He ran his hand down her back softly and she peeked out from the pillow.

"Do you want to give it another shot?" She asked hopefully.

"Only if you do." He answered.

"I really really want to." She told him as she rolled onto her back again. Before he even had a chance to kiss her this time

Elizabeth barged through the closed doorway.

"What the hell mother?" Damon demanded when she stood in his doorway.

"I wanted to speak to you and Stefan said you weren't coming. So I decided to make the effort to come up here for you."

She said.

"I don't want to speak to you right now mom. Almost any other time fine but not right now. I want to be with Elena." Damon tried again.

"You see her every day Damon, now is not the time for girlfriends. Now is the time for mothers." Elizabeth insisted.

"No right now is time for Elena. I need you to leave, we haven't had real alone time in a long time." Damon said as he got off the bed.

"Fine, but I expect time with you soon. That girl is toxic and she's going to ruin our future." She muttered.

"We don't have a future mother. I have a future and Elena is in every version of it." Damon said waiting until his mom was on the other side of the door before he shut it.

"I think maybe we should lock the door this time since no one seems to understand the point of a locked door." Elena

suggested.

"I think you're right." He agreed flipping the lock and returning to the bed. On his way over there he stripped out of his shirt while Elena watched with rapt fascination.

"You like quite good shirtless." Elena noted as he climbed onto the bed.

"I'm glad I have your approval." Damon laughed as he gently pushed her until she was lying on her back on the bed. She offered up her lips to him and he kissed her passionately, his tongue sneaking between her lips to play with hers. She ran her hands down his back, lightly scraping with her nails which spurred him on even more. She pushed him back and he pulled away from her with a confused expression on his face until she took the hem of her henley and pulled it over her head leaving her in a light pink bra. He smiled and pressed a single kiss to each mound before kissing up her neck back to her lips. She opened her lips immediately and they kissed deeply again. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor beside the bed.

"I like these right now but I don't think I'll object when they get bigger." He whispered as he kissed down her neck again.

"I need you." She whispered as her head hung back while he kissed and sucked at her neck. She knew he was going to leave a mark but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care. She was sure she would be irked in the morning but right now having to cover up a mark was the last thing on her mind. She turned her head to the left to give him better access to that spot on her neck. Her gaze locked on the photo on the bedside table and she smiled. It was a picture of the two of them at Damon's cousins wedding during the summer. Damon's grandma had snapped the picture while they were dancing together and their faces were close together. It looked like he was about to kiss her but he hadn't yet. It was an amazing picture and she remembered every part of the night. It had been a great night. His lips brought her back to this moment and she felt his lips coax hers open again.

"What's on your mind?" He asked between kisses to her lips.

"I was thinking of that picture." She told him while she let him kiss her.

"That was a great night." He agreed as he left her lips behind once again.

"It was. But we need to think about right now. I need you." She insisted as she arched her back pushing her core closer to him.

"I know. I need you too." Damon agreed reaching between them to unbutton and unzip her jeans. She lifted her hips enough so he could peel them down her shapely legs leaving her clad in just the light pink panties that matched the bra she used to be wearing. The boy cut of the panties did wonders for her athletic and curvy body. Although he was certain she could wear anything and still look just as amazing. "You are so beautiful." He whispered against the soft flesh of her neck.

"You make me feel beautiful." She told him as she tried to get into his pants.

"Let me." He said getting off the bed and unbuckling the belt and undoing his pants. When they were open he pushed them down along with the black boxer briefs he was wearing until he was completely naked. He got back into the bed, making sure to pull the blankets up over them. Elena slipped off her panties before he covered her with his body. His hardness pressed into her belly when he pressed against every long line of her body.

"We won't be able to do it like this for much longer." He mused as he covered her still flat belly with his hand.

"I can't wait until I can see the proof of this life we made." She whispered as he reached between their bodies and guided his erection to where they both desperately wanted it.

"Please." She begged her eyes alight with anticipation and desperation. He bent his head and kissed her passionately before sinking inside her. Her mouth fell open and she sighed happily when he was perfectly nestled inside her.

"God I've missed this." He murmured into her neck when he was fully seated inside her.

"Me too. So much." She whispered. She gripped his shoulders, her nails biting into the skin as he slowly began to shift his hips. He would pull back a little bit before shifting back. It wasn't hard and it wasn't fast but it was still everything either of them needed at that moment. There wasn't always a time for roughness and speed in the bedroom, sometimes slow lovemaking would more than suffice. And this did, it more than sufficed. It was better than either of them could ever imagine.

"You... feel... so...good..." Elena sighed as she raised her hips to meet his on every down stroke.

"I love you so much." He groaned into her neck. He was so close to the precipice but he needed her to come before him.

"I love you too. I'm almost there." She whispered. Her eyes squeezed shut and her toes curled under when he hit a particular spot inside her. He reached between them and rubbed her clit knowing that would be what she would need to get off. His efforts paid off and she came with a soft cry of his name. He kept thrusting into her until he came with a cry of her name.

She ran her hands through his hair as he recovered from his orgasm.

"That was so good." He whispered into her neck.

"I love the fact that since we're already pregnant, we don't need to worry about protection." She joked.

"That's really nice too sure. But just being with you is perfect." He returned as he rolled onto the bed beside her. He immediately gathered her in his arms and brought her to his side.

"I love you. I'm so glad we found this time to be together." She said into his chest.

"I love being alone with you." He said as he sat up.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he got out of bed.

"I'm getting something to eat, do you need anything?" He asked.

"Whatever you bring up is fine." She said as she got out of bed and put his t-shirt on before sliding back between the sheets. He slipped his pants on and left the room shutting the door behind him. Elena fell back into bed with a smile on her face. Who would have ever thought that all it would take to make her life perfect was getting pregnant? Elena would never have guessed that in a million years.


	7. The Woman with you

Much shorter update time this time. Be proud. More or less just a filler chapter, so enjoy.

* * *

The alarm went off far too early for Elena's taste, signalling that it was time for her to get up and get ready to go shopping with Caroline.

"Do we have to?" Damon groaned when he smacked the alarm to turn it off. He pressed himself even closer to her grinding his still unclothed body against hers.

"Sadly yes. You have to let me get up." She told him wriggling out of his grasp.

"Why?" He asked pulling himself closer to her yet. She laughed and pulled herself free from his embrace, picking up his shirt from the bedroom floor and putting it on, buttoning only a couple buttons up.

"I have to go have a quick shower before Care picks me up." She said walking into his en-suite bathroom.

"Fine, I'll go make us some breakfast." He said pulling a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt on before heading out of the room. As he walked down the hall to the stairs he noticed that every other bedroom door was still shut tightly, signalling that no one else was up yet. Stefan's room was closed, though that didn't mean anything. Speaking of Stefan, Damon needed to have a talk with him and fast. Stefan had no right to say that he wasn't ever supposed to date Elena. It wasn't any and it would never be any of his business. Damon would see to it that Stefan understood that clearly. The room his mom was sleeping in was shut tight too, Giuseppe had decided that since he was there most often he got the master bedroom. Giuseppe and Elizabeth hadn't shared a bed in a long time. It was much more convenient considering that half the time she brought home her latest Italian conquest. Elizabeth and Giuseppe Salvatore was simply a show marriage, it was a sham in every other way possible. When Damon got into the kitchen he was surprised to see his dad up with a mug of coffee in front of him. Giuseppe nodded his head at him and pointed to the coffee pot on the counter.

"Thanks." Damon said. Giuseppe nodded again and went back to reading his newspaper.

"Where is Elena?" He asked after he finished the story he was reading.

"Just taking a quick shower. Caroline is picking her up to take her shopping for a dress for the dance today." Damon explained.

"Okay, listen I think you should tell your mother about the pregnancy. I know you don't owe her anything but maybe it will finally get her out of the delusion that you're going to join her in Italy when you graduate." Giuseppe suggested.

"I have been meaning to tell her." Damon said sitting down.

"I know, but you may as well tell her before Alberto shows up." Giuseppe said dryly.

"Who the hell is Alberto?" Damon demanded. He was used to hearing different names when it came to his mother. He was nearly positive that this Alberto was like all of the others. He would enjoy his relationship with Elizabeth until Elizabeth got bored. Then she would dump him and he would go back to Italy thinking that he had lost his most epic of loves.

"Exactly who you think he is." Giuseppe answered.

"And you don't care that she's essentially making a fool out of you by parading these men around?" Damon asked.

"She doesn't go out with them in public, eager to keep up the illusion of the happy Salvatore couple." Giuseppe shrugged.

"Haven't you had enough of pretending?" Damon asked. These were all questions that he had wanted to ask for a long time, he just never did. It was only fairly recent that him and his dad spoke willingly all of the time. Damon always thought that Giuseppe preferred Stefan over him but Damon understood now that his father only paid more attention to Stefan because Elizabeth only cared about Damon. Out of both of their parents the only one that was any good at all was Giuseppe.

"Yes. I am looking into divorce. I'm just worried about losing everything to her." Giuseppe nodded.

"I think it would be worth starting over completely just to throw a wrench in her plans." Damon shrugged inputting his opinion.

"She wouldn't get everything. I would end up with custody of you and Stefan until you turn 18 and because I have you guys, they wouldn't give her the house. I would have to pay her spousal support and she would end up getting the Italy

house most likely. But that's about it." Giuseppe shrugged.

"So you've really looked into this then." Damon pointed out.

"I've been thinking about it for a long time now." Giuseppe shrugged before taking a long sip of his coffee just as they heard footsteps on the stairs.

When Elena walked into the room looking all freshly showered and happy Damon got up and went to the fridge.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked her.

"Whatever you make is fine. I would be fine with just a couple pieces of fruit." She told him sitting down at the table.

"I'll make you a balanced breakfast. Only the best for my baby." He said smiling at her. She grinned back and tilted her chin up indicating that she wanted a kiss. He obliged her and pressed his lips to hers softly, keeping it short for the benefit

of his father sitting there with a small smile on his face.

"Good morning Mr. Salvatore." Elena greeted him as she sat comfortably beside him.

"Good morning Elena. I trust you're feeling good so far?" He asked.

"I feel fine aside from the rare but disgusting bouts of morning sickness that I've gotten." She told him.

"You're lucky then. Many women have morning sickness for the first three months." Giuseppe said.

"I know, I feel good. Besides three months are almost up. Wednesday is my ultrasound and we get to see the baby for the first time. I'm excited." Elena said grinning.

"It's a very special time." Giuseppe agreed as Elizabeth entered the room with a smile on her perfectly made up face. She was wearing a slim black pantsuit with sapphire jewelry.

"Good morning family. Elena." She greeted glowering when she saw the girl. Elena merely nodded, she decided that since Elizabeth wasn't going to show her respect, she wasn't getting any from her either. Elena noted that Damon ignored her too as he scrambled up some eggs for Elena. When he was finished he brought the plate over to her setting it in front of her. She tilted her chin up again for a kiss and he gave her one. It gave him immense happiness to be able to kiss her in front of his mom. He figured that eventually she would get the point that Elena was his present and his future.

"So mom I actually wanted to talk to you." Damon started knowing now was as good a time as any.

"What about my darling? You've changed your mind and decided to come to Italy with me? That will be so great." She enthused, her eyes shining happily.

"No. If you would pay attention we would get through this much quicker." Damon said frowning.

"Don't speak to me like that, I am your mother." Elizabeth hissed.

"Maybe you should act like it." Elena muttered as she moved the eggs around on her plate. Damon placed his hand on her back rubbing it softly while he straightened his back and started intently at his mom.

"Elena is pregnant. I am going to be a father." Damon said. He watched the expression change on his moms face as it went from shock, to disbelief finally to humour.

"That is a horrible joke son, but I'm sure you can learn to do it better." She laughed affectionately.

"It's not a joke. She's nearly three months along." Damon said firmly.

"No. No! This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening to me!" She screeched while everyone at the table looked at her with disbelief and near shock.

"Just a second, did you just say it's happening to you?" Damon asked bewildered.

"How could you do this to me? The stress is eating me alive?" She demanded as she ran her hands through her hair exasperated.

"Elizabeth stop. This has nothing to do with you." Giuseppe ordered.

"NO. NO! I'm frowning. OH No! I'm going to get wrinkles." She screeched as her hands founds her face. Damon had been expecting this kind of meltdown from his mom. It was what he expected from her, she was inherently selfish. He knew she would make Elena's pregnancy about her.

"You are going to give me wrinkles!" She cried out. Damon shook his head and took Elena's hand on top of the table while it looked like she was going to laugh. It looked like she was desperately trying to hold back laughter and the thought made Damon laugh. Elizabeth got up and rushed away from the table. Damon heard her bedroom door slam behind her as Stefan emerged from upstairs just as Caroline's horn honked outside.

"I'll see you later." Elena said reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss Damon goodbye.

"See you later. Have fun with Caroline." Damon said kissing her back, intent to make Stefan realize that she belonged to him and would never belong to Stefan. She laughed and broke the kiss, kissing him once more briefly before grabbing her purse and walking to the door.

"I love you. I'll see you later." She said leaving the house and walking towards the blue Fiesta.

"That was a nice display Damon." Stefan muttered as he sat down at the table with a mug of coffee.

"She's my girlfriend and I like kissing her." Damon shrugged as he sat back down.

"I already told you once but you two shouldn't even be together." Stefan muttered. Giuseppe got up and left the table not willing to get in the middle of his sons arguments. They needed to deal with it themselves.

"And I'm telling you that you don't get to make that decision. She wants to be with me and we're having a child together so just leave us the fuck alone. I really don't want to have to kick your ass." Damon warned him.

"Oh so you're insecure enough to plot violence against me?" Stefan asked snickering.

"I'm not insecure. I am totally secure in the way she loves me. She would never choose you, not in a million years." Damon muttered as he got up and walked away from the table. Damon walked upstairs and immediately texted Klaus to see what he was up to. Damon had no intention of staying home with Stefan the buzzkill all day. He needed something to do and staying home would definitely not suffice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline laughed as Elena recalled the scene at breakfast that morning. Elena loved talking about Elizabeth's completely ridiculous reaction to Elena's pregnancy. The girls walked into a dress store and started appraising the racks.

"Do you think you're going to be showing more by the dance?" Caroline asked as they looked at dresses.

"I'm starting to gain weight. I've noticed it but Damon hasn't. Unless he's just being nice and not making a big deal of it." Elena said.

"I can see it. Your shirts are tighter than they were, but I don't think you're gaining weight anywhere else. You have a little bit of a belly. Your jeans still fit the same way they always did." She said.

"Well I am nearly twelve weeks. I know where did the time go? But the dance will be three months for me. Wednesday is my ultrasound. We get to see the baby." She said excitedly as she continued to peruse the racks.

"I can't wait to see the picture. You are getting a picture right?" She asked.

"Absolutely. I want to get a couple so I can give one to my parents." She said.

"I want one!" She enthused.

"Alright, I'll get you one too." Elena laughed.

"You should probably get one for Klaus too, not that I care." She pointed out.

"I think I will. He doesn't have to have one, but he has been here for us a lot." Elena said.

"I know, I just don't really understand." Caroline sighed as she pulled a lilac purple dress of the rack. She glowered at it and

put it back, lilac purple was definitely not her colour.

"It's okay. Maybe someday you will." Elena shrugged as she pushed through the dresses.

"What kind of dress are you looking for?" Caroline asked.

"Something loose around my belly. But I don't want to look like a beached whale." She told her as she frowned as she looked at dresses.

"Easy. You're still slim so that won't be a problem." Caroline laughed.

"But I have a belly. I can see it and you can see it." Elena reminded her.

"But no one else can. You're still so small. Maybe you'll be small for most of your pregnancy." Caroline suggested.

"I doubt it. I'm going to balloon to massive proportions I think." Elena muttered as he found a green dress that made her gag. Elena walked away from her friend to look at the dresses on the other side of the store. Caroline found an emerald green dress that she automatically fell into lust with. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, a fitted bodice and a flared skirt down to the tops of her knees. She had the perfect shoes to go with the dress so she decided that it was fate. She had to get it. She picked it up and rushed to the fitting rooms knowing that it was going to fit perfect without even trying it on. When she was finished she came back out and continued perusing the racks again, except this time for Elena. She spotted Elena across the store browsing and she knew she had to be getting frustrated. Caroline winced for her friend and picked a rack in the store and started looking. She came upon a royal purple dress with an embellished band right under the dress. It was loose enough under the bust that it would conceal Elena's belly and be comfortable.

"Elena!" Caroline waved her over. Elena looked up and walked over to where Caroline was standing.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's perfect." Caroline said pushing the dress at Elena. Elena smiled when she saw the dress, loving the flowy fabric of the shirt and the colour.

"I don't usually wear purple." Elena noted.

"But you should. It'll look amazing on you. You have to try it on." Caroline said pushing her to the change room. Elena grinned and took the dress from her, stepping into a vacant fitting room. It only took her all of three seconds to realize the dress was completely perfect. She looked at herself and she felt beautiful which was an accomplishment when you had a growing belly that you couldn't' do anything about.

"I love it." Elena said coming out of the change room wearing her jeans again. Caroline nodded and the girls walked to the front to pay for their finds.

"So what do you want to do now?" Caroline asked.

"My feet hurt." Elena muttered as she sat down.

"Do you want to go back to Damon's?" Caroline asked.

"I do want to spend as much time as I can with him. I only get weekends with him." Elena said smiling apologetically.

"Okay. I'll take you back to lover boy as long as you promise to hang out with me Sunday when you leave him." Elena said.

"We can hang out all evening on Monday too." Elena told her.

"Deal. Let's get out of here." Caroline said as they left the mall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Elena got back to Damon's house she didn't see his car outside so she figured he must have went to track Klaus down. She sent him a quick text message telling him that she was back at the house before walking into the house.

"Elena, you're back earlier than I expected. Damon left for a while." Giuseppe greeted her.

"That's alright, maybe I'll just go take a nap." Elena said carrying her bag to the stairs.

"A pregnancy is really taking a lot out of you isn't it?" He asked laughing.

"A bit. I'm more exhausted than I ever have been." Elena said cradling her belly with her hand.

"That's to be expected. I'll let you go." He said walking back to my office.

"Alright." She said walking up the stairs to Damon's room. When she got to the bedroom she closed the door and slipped into a pair of sleep pants before crawling into bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon walked into the house a little while later he walked right upstairs to his room. He opened the door and found Elena lying in bed.

"Hey baby." He greeted her sitting down on her side of the bed.

"Hey." She greeted him opening her eyes.

"Tired?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm okay now." She told him. She took his hand and placed it on her belly.

"I love seeing you like that." He whispered caressing her stomach. She sat up with a smile on her face. She thought for sure he hadn't noticed her bump yet, but it was clear that he had.

"You saw that I was showing now?" She asked with a wide smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

"I noticed, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up without you thinking I thought you were fat." Damon said continuing to caress her belly. She smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"I know I'm fat but it's okay." She laughed.

"Well I will love you no matter what. You could be 100 or 500 pounds and I would still love you." Damon said kissing her briefly again.

"You have no idea how happy I am that it's you I'm experiencing this with. I feel like we're going to be together forever." She whispered.

"I think we are too." He agreed kissing her cheek again.

"I'm so happy I'm here with you. I'm a daughter and a friend, a cheerleader and so many other things. But here I'm just the woman with you." She said as she pulled him down onto the bed with her.


	8. Torn

"So are you nervous Elena?" Miranda asked at the breakfast table Wednesday morning.

"A little bit. But I'm excited too, we get to see the baby today." Elena said fidgeting in anticipation while she ate her grapefruit.

"Are you going to get a photo printed off?" Her mom asked hopefully.

"Absolutely. I'll see if they'll give me a couple. I know Damon's dad wants one, and you guys should have one. I want one for myself to keep with me at all times." Elena explained as she waited for Damon to pick her up. The ultrasound was first thing in the morning so they would only be slightly late for school.

"They will. Are you still going to school today?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, we'll just be a bit late." She told her mom. Her mom nodded approvingly as she sipped from her cup of coffee.

"We haven't talked about the pageant yet. There is no rule saying you can't compete if you're pregnant so it's your choice." Miranda said clearly still hoping her daughter would compete.

"I'll still compete. It'll be good for someone a little different to participate." Elena shrugged as she heard a car honk outside.

"That's Damon. I better go."

"Alright have a good day sweetheart." Miranda said as a sullen looking Jeremy came walking down the stairs. Elena smiled at her brother who looked like he didn't sleep a wink all night as she walked out of the house and got into the car.

"Good morning." Damon said leaning over and kissing her quickly.

"Morning." She said back as she buckled her seat-belt and he pulled away from the curb.

"So are you excited for this?" Damon asked, it was clear he didn't sleep much the night before. He looked exhausted.

"I am, but I'm also a bit nervous. You never know what you're going to find." Elena said letting some of her nerves come to the surface.

"Yeah." Damon answered as they drove to the hospital. They got there quickly and they got out of the car walking through the automatic doors. They rode up to the floor that dealt with pregnancy and babies and walked over to the desk.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Yes I have an appointment for an ultrasound." Elena said.

"Have you drank the water?" She asked.

"Yes, it was hard but I did it all this morning." Elena answered wincing at the huge amount of water she had to drink and her obscenely full bladder.

"Alright take a seat and we'll be right with you." She said pointing to the chairs. Elena and Damon sat down and he took her hand reassuringly.

"You had to drink a bunch of water this morning?" He asked her.

"Yeah and now I really have to pee." She told him.

"That sucks." He laughed as the nurse came back and called then into an examination room. Elena sat down on the bed and rolled her shirt up around her breasts so her slightly rounded belly was on full display. Damon sat in the chair while the ultrasound tech started wheeling the machine over to where Elena was lying.

"This will be a little cold." She warned them as she squirted some of the jelly onto her belly. Elena winced when laughed when the stuff hit her belly while the tech started moving the traducer around her belly.

"Strong heartbeat. Healthy." She said as she moved around looking for the baby.

"I can't really see anything." Elena said peering at the screen.

"There's one foot. And the other one. There's hands and the baby's head." She said pointing out various parts.

"So the baby's all there?" Elena asked knowing the question sounded stupid.

"Yes it's intact." The tech laughed, used to first time mothers questions. Elena looked over at Damon and his face was deathly pale as he looked at the screen. She was just about to ask him what was wrong when the tech looked at her again.

"Do you want a picture printed off?"She asked.

"Can I have a couple? I want to give one to my parents and one to my boyfriends dad. I want one for myself too." Elena

said. The tech nodded and printed off a couple copies of the sonogram and handed them to Elena. She handed her a wipe and Elena wiped off her belly before pulling her shirt down and getting off the table.

When they booked their next appointment Elena ran into her dad in the elevator.

"Everything good?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's perfect. Do you want to see?" She asked handing him a picture.

"Wow. That's my grand-baby." He said grinning at the picture. Grayson had really come around in the last few days. He decided it was her life and if she was happy about the baby then he could be as well.

"Yes it is. I haven't' decided if I'm going to find out what it is yet though." Elena noted while Damon still stood stiffly by her side. When they were alone she decided she would ask him what was going on.

"You'll make that decision soon enough. I must say your mom is dying to know." Grayson told her.

"I think I'll find out with this one, but any other children I have I'll make it be a surprise. That's where I am right now." Elena said as the elevator reached the bottom.

"Just think it through. It's easier when you know because then you can set up the room accordingly." Grayson told her as the door opened. He let Elena and Damon go first before following them out. "So you're off to school now?"

"Yeah." Elena answered.

"Okay, I'll see you after school." He told her as he walked in the opposite way they were going. When they got to the Camaro, Elena got in and turned to Damon.

"What's wrong?" She asked him squeezing his hand.

"Nothing." He told her and started up the car. Elena stared at him but he seemed unwilling to elaborate. Elena sighed and focused on the drive to school, knowing he would open up if he wanted to. When they got there he still didn't say a word,

just silently walked beside her to the table where Klaus and Caroline were sitting.

"No fighting? What's this?" Elena asked when she sat down beside Caroline and pulled the sonogram picture out of her pocket

"Nah not today. He hasn't done anything stupid yet." Caroline said sliding the picture over to her and gasping. "Oh my God the baby it's the baby."

"Yeah it's the baby. What do you think?" She asked.

"How is that growing inside you? It's a little human being." Caroline enthused before passing the picture over to Klaus.

"That's pretty damn cool." He stated grinning at Damon who didn't crack a smile. "What's up with you? Shouldn't you be all happy right now?" Damon didn't respond to Klaus query, he just got up and walked away from the table.

"I don't know what's up with him today." Elena sighed shaking her head.

"I'll find out." Klaus said getting up and following his friend to the other side of the grounds where their usual group hung out.

"Hey man, wait up." Klaus called and Damon came to a reluctant stop.

"What?" Damon asked.

"What's up? You don't seem all that happy after the sonogram." Klaus pointed out.

"I'm happy the kid is healthy and all that, but it suddenly just hit me at the appointment that I'm going to be a father. The second I saw the kid... shit just got real. I panicked, I don't know if I'm ready to be a father." Damon explained running his hands through his hair in an exasperated manner.

"It's a little late to not be ready for it now, man." Klaus reminded him.

"I know it is. That's part of the problem. I guess some part of me still harboured the hope that it wasn't real." Damon said shaking his head.

"But you knew it was real." Klaus reminded him again.

"I know that, I know she's pregnant and I knew that I was going to be a father. But the moment I actually saw it with my own eyes I freaked out." Damon said shaking his head. Explaining what was going on in his head was nearly impossible. It barely made sense to him let alone anyone else.

"You should talk to Elena." Klaus suggested to his friend.

"I can't right now. She would be pissed that I'm telling her I'm not ready. I have to go." He said.

"Where?" Klaus asked.

"The Grill. Tasha is working, she'll get me drinks." He said just as Mason Lockwood walked up.

"The prodigal sons return?" He asked cockily, slapping both guys on the shoulder good-naturedly.

"We never really left." Damon shot back.

"Sure you did. You started dating little miss perfect, Elena Gilbert and then you disappeared. Especially after you knocked

up the doctors little princess." Mason muttered.

"Well I'm back right now and I'm cutting out early to hit up the Grill. Tasha is working." Damon said.

"Oooh, trouble in paradise?" Mason asked.

"That's none of your business. If you're coming let's go." Damon said as he and Klaus walked away. Mason and the rest of the guys automatically started following them off the school grounds to their cars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh God kill me now! Why am I unhappy that Klaus isn't here for lunch?" Caroline ranted rolling her eyes.

"Me thinks you are starting to like him at least a little bit." Elena teased.

"Like him? Oh no way in hell do I like Klaus Mikealson. No way." Caroline laughed.

"I don't think it's too farfetched." Elena shrugged.

"Just because he's your guys best friend doesn't mean I'm crushed out on him." Caroline alerted her, but Elena could see

through her. There was most definitely a part of her that was crushing out on Klaus.

"Speaking of Damon, I wonder where he is." Elena said having remembered that she hadn't seen him since he left the table this morning.

"Maybe he needed to get away, to deal with whatever is going on. I'm sure he'll be back after lunch, or at least to pick you up from school." Caroline told her.

"He'll be here to pick me up for sure. We have plans tonight after school." Elena said certainly.

"That's good." Caroline agreed as they picked through their lunch.

"So where is Damon today?" Sophia asked coming up to Elena's table.

"He's clearly not here." Elena answered with her hand on her bump. She wasn't self-conscious about it at all and didn't care

if people stared at her. She was happy and that was all that matters.

"Trouble in paradise? Mason told me there was." She said giggling.

"Everything is fine." Elena muttered turning to face away from Sophia and went back to eating her pizza. Sophia walked

away with a snicker and Caroline picked up a carrot from her tray and whipped it at the back of the red head's head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" She hissed turning back to face Caroline.

"That was for being a bitch." Caroline answered with a smirk on her face.

"My mother will be hearing about this." She hissed. Sophia's mother was Elena's English teacher and Elena frowned.

"Oh God now she's going to be even more awful to me." Elena sighed.

"I'm not going to apologize. It felt awesome to throw that carrot at her." Caroline shrugged.

"I'm sure it was. I would love to do that." Elena laughed. When the bell rang the girls got up and dumped their trays out, heading to their afternoon classes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the final bell rang Elena rushed to her locker and put away the books she didn't need, and grabbing the things she needed to bring home with her. When she was finished she locked it and walked out of the school. When she got out there she didn't see Damon's car anywhere and sighed. She took a seat on the bench putting her bag beside her as she waited for him to show up. She called and texted him but no answer much to her dismay. After 45 minutes Caroline came out, after having stayed after-school to work on the choreography for the cheer team.

"Damon didn't show up?" Caroline asked sympathetically.

"Nope." Elena muttered.

"Well then hop in. I'm heading to the Grill do you want to come with me?" She asked.

"Yeah. That'll be fun considering our plans don't seem to mean anything to Damon." Elena said grabbing her bag and carrying it over to Caroline's car. When they were both settled they began the drive to the Grill.

"Well look who's car that is." Caroline whistled when they saw the blue Camaro parked outside the Grill.

"Go figure." Elena muttered getting out of the car. She also recognized Klaus's black muscle car and Mason's Honda parked outside.

"And he's hanging out with Mason Lockwood again. That's not a good sign." Caroline sighed as they walked into the Grill.

The girls took their usual table and sat down moments before the bartender Sasha walked over to their table.

"Obviously we're not drinking." Caroline said motioning between the two of them.

"Oh I know, that's not why I'm here. Can you guys please get Damon out of here? He's obviously drunk and I don't need management knowing that I give out booze to him and his friends." She asked hopefully.

"Then why do you?" Caroline asked.

"He looked like he needed it. But now he's too drunk to keep it to himself. He needs to sleep it off. I know you're dating him Elena, so I figure if anyone can get him out of here it'll be you." She said.

"Alright, we'll get him out of here." Elena sighed getting up.

"I guess we're not going to be ordering." Caroline sighed getting up and following Elena over to where the guys were convened.

"Elena!" Damon cheered when he caught a glimpse of his girlfriend coming towards them.

"Hi, come on it's time to go home." She insisted to him grabbing his arms.

"Look at my sexy girlfriend." He cheered pulling her close to him and trying to kiss her. Elena turned her head not wanting to kiss him when he smelled so strongly of alcohol.

"Come on it's time to go." Elena insisted pulling on his arm.

"My girlfriend wants to get me home." Damon smirked as he allowed himself to get pulled away.

"You're a horrible friend Mikealson. Why did you let him get drunk?" Caroline demanded.

"I didn't really have an option. It is what it is, and he'll sober up. He just needs some time." Klaus shrugged as he downed his beer and stood up.

"You're not planning on driving home are you?" She asked him.

"I've only had one beer." He told her as he grabbed his keys and walked with Caroline to where Elena was fighting with Damon, trying to keep him walking. Caroline grabbed his other side and helped Elena move him to her car.

"Final offer Mikealson. Do you want a ride home?" Caroline asked.

"I'm fine. Take care of that one." He said pointing at Damon as they lowered him into the backseat of the car. It took a couple tries to buckle him in and when he was Elena got into the front passenger seat of the car.

"Where do you want to take him?" Caroline asked.

"His house. I don't want to have to explain to my parents why he's drunk in the middle of the day. Especially when I don't actually know the reason." Elena told her. Caroline nodded and made the drive to the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Do you need help bringing him inside?" She asked.

"Definitely. There is no way I can get him up the stairs and into his bedroom alone." Elena decided.

"Okay." Caroline says as they turned down Damon's street. There were no cars outside so Elena knew that everyone was gone. When the car was stopped they got out and helped the drunk teenager out of the car and up the front walk. It was Mystic Falls so the front door was left unlocked.

"Let's get him upstairs." Elena said as they half dragged him up the stairs.

"I'm drunk." He told them as he half walked, half slid up the stairs.

"I know." Elena muttered as they successfully got him up the stairs. When they got into his bedroom Damon's eyes lit up.

"Come to bed with me Elena." He said in as seductive a voice as he could.

"No." Elena told him helping him over to the bed. When he was close enough he fell onto the bed and Elena started pulling his boots off.

"You want to get me naked." He smirked.

"I just want you to be comfortable." She told him as she pulled the blanket over him. He grabbed onto her wrist and pulled

her closer, causing her to lose her balance and fall across him.

"Ow, damn it Damon." Elena hissed pulling away from him and cradling her abused wrist.

"Come sleep with me." He insisted lying down in the bed.

"No, you need to sleep it off. Maybe then we can talk." She told him before following Caroline out of the house.


End file.
